


The Game

by dleigh



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Drama, M/M, Michael Novotny Bashing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-20
Updated: 2004-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dleigh/pseuds/dleigh
Summary: A take on Dangerous Liaisons/Cruel Intentions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

**Copyright Disclaimer** : As this fic plot is based upon Dangerous Liaisons and Cruel Intentions, there will be instances where direct wording is lifted and/or expounded upon.

 

This fic was written for Danny.

* * *

Michael Novotny looked over the skyline from his 36th floor penthouse. The city of Pittsburgh was alive at last, all of the thousands of citizens milling around enjoying an evening on the town, shopping, dining, carousing with loved ones- getting out of the house to enjoy the Indian Summer bestowed upon Pennsylvania. Alone he sat, drinking and waiting. He was expecting visitors shortly…and this visit was one he’d been planning, others would call scheming, for days. Danelle Honeycutt and her son Emmett were coming by. And so was Brian Kinney.

This had been well thought out in Michael’s mind. The hilariously innocent Emmett it seemed had enraptured Ben Bruckner, Michael’s ex lover. When Michael caught wind of Ben’s interest in Emmett he was angered. Emmett was younger than he…smarter than he… albeit lacking common sense…but more importantly, virtuous and innocent. Something Michael Novotny had not been for many, many years. Ben had left Michael a year or so ago, having taken fancy to someone completely opposite of Michael. More than a broken heart flayed him open…it was the direct hit to his pride and family’s social standing. Waiting for Ben to come back, maybe getting the fling out of his system. Michael was only further incensed to see that Ben had moved on to Emmett. After having resigned himself about it, Michael took on a slew of lovers to hide the pain in his heart and the embarrassment of being left by his lover. Through the years, Michael had gained quite a reputation and it was his reputation that pushed Ben from him. Only one other man could challenge his reputation and ability between the sheets and that was the infamous Brian Kinney.

Michael and Brian had known each other almost their whole lives, in and out between childhood and step fathers and step mothers, to college and on into the business world. Having met in boarding school at age 14, Michael had suddenly appeared on the scene with his mother and new stepfather. Brian knew nothing of Michael’s past and the fact that no information was ever offered intrigued him but he found out soon enough. Now that they were in their late twenties, Michael and Brian both settled in their affairs and were somewhat of compatriots in the arts. The arts of seduction, lust and revenge. 

Brian Kinney grew up in Pittsburgh, son of Joan and Jack Kinney, relatives to the Kinneys of New York- steel barons. After the crash of 1929, Augustus Kinney made his family’s fortune through the steel mills, rivaling only the Duponts. Between his families homes in New York, Boston, Pittsburgh and Paris, Brian shuffled through his young adulthood into his twenties, bohemian and ruthless. Roaming about and graduating from Yale with a Masters in Business Administration coupled with a Marketing degree from U of PA. He came home to PA after his mother died to help run the business with his father. After a falling out with his father, he left Kinney Steel going back to school. After getting his MBA he opened his own firm, Kinnetik, in downtown Pittsburgh. And like everything the Kinneys touched, Kinnetik was known worldwide as a pot of gold, backed by the genius, creative master known as Brian Kinney. As a lucrative side project he dabbled in buying up resorts and hotels all over the world competing with his father. Setting out to best his father who was also well renowned in the hotelier business was a personal vendetta of sorts that drove him on.

Money and reputation: this was what the business world cared about, but the rest of the world, those among the homesteads the Kinneys lived amongst, Brian was known as a master of another sorts. A slight embarrassment to his family’s old school values but he was family nonetheless. Some would call him a lothario, others, a slut. Too many men and women fell under his charms, as he could be extremely charming and seductive, and for their glaring naiveté, had their hearts flayed open by Brian. He was gay, his family knew it, everyone knew it…not one man had been left untouched by Brian in the gay community of Pittsburgh it seemed. So it was often that he took off for parts unknown, pillaging and conquering bodies and hearts. 

But now he was back in Pittsburgh, running the US hub of Kinnetik, and visiting old haunts as well as friends. Upon hearing of his return, Michael summoned him for an evening of 'catching up' amongst old friends.

Hitting the baths before the visit to Michael’s, Brian was pumped up. The dank, sweaty smell of sex permeated his self…fucking the maitre’d last night hadn’t quelled his hunger. He was on the prowl. Taking the two blond boys into the room he watched while they kissed and fondled each other, following every command Brian gave, which were many. Their young, lean bodies pressed together with their soft, sometimes loud moans, set the ambiance. Then he instructed them to take him on, getting it started. At the end, he was the back end of the blond boy train, almost passing out from exertion. Almost. 

He’d missed his old stomping grounds of Pittsburgh. Paris had been fun and instituting the power of his family’s wealth and creative genius, the Parisian branch of Kinnetik was operating forcefully as well as pulling in major money and respect. But nothing compared to the swarthy, dark, nastiness of the mill and steel town of Pittsburgh. His reputation gained him entry to any club as well as any body. All wanted to be taken by the great Brian Kinney, some had delusions of grandeur, being taken on as some sort of consort to him, boyfriend or partner, even deeming to go back for seconds, but they were always mistaken. 

So Brian was back once again. His aunt, Mary Kinney, had sent an invitation to the country house for a visit, wanting to catch up with her favorite nephew. It was also known that a certain budding artist, Justin Taylor, who lit the art world on fire, was staying with Brian’s aunt, taking a holiday and doing some sitting portraits of Mary and her brood. Mary Kinney wanted some paintings done by the newfound genius and had contacted her old friend Jennifer Taylor to extend the invitation. Justin’s longtime boyfriend Ethan Gold, world famous violinist, was touring Europe at the time, so Justin jumped at the chance to stay with the opulent, devastatingly rich Kinneys while he also had business in Pittsburgh. _“Come Brian, come visit your favorite aunt,”_ she’d said. Brian, of course, jumped at the opportunity because of the artist ingénue as well as his entitlement to much, if not all, of dear Aunt Mary's wealth upon death. _'Certain duties must be followed for the good of family. And, the family's money'_ , his parents had instilled in him.

Tomorrow he’d drive out, do what he’d set out to do. He’d charm, hug and compliment Aunt Mary enough to secure his position until the next brief visit came about. And then, then he would ravish the brilliant little artiste with such famously chaste virtues he’d read about. All the interviews done with the budding master concluded with his idealistic, innocent and virtuous morals. Yes, Brian would break the cherubic boy of all he held high in importance- for Justin Taylor was a beauty, everyone knew it as well. Exquisite Botticelli-like features coupled with an ass for days. Priorities were in place.

Michael, back at his window, stewed with his machinations. Emmett must be taken down a peg or two. His goal in life was to become a fashion designer for Christ sakes! What would Ben Bruckner, an astoundingly intelligent and worldly college professor, author of many books, leading speaker around academia, want with a two bit D&G wannabe? It fluxomed Michael, to say the least. Emmett was bumbling in Michael’s view. Some would say bumbling, but Michael preferred stupid. He often thought that Emmett’s innocence was a put on but came to know that it was real…the young man was clueless. Emmett really was just a sweet, sheltered young man who might have bitten off more than he could chew. As he enticed Ben Bruckner he unknowingly incensed the wrath of Michael Novotny. And with it came the sheer disappointment of his mother.

His mother, Deborah Novotny, was so entranced with Professor Bruckner. She implored her son to do whatever it took to bring him back and in turn, bring the Novotnys back in high standing. Entranced more so of the fact that the handsome man was educated, published, highly polished and quite a catch. Not to mention the high moral values and most importantly, connections in the society that she very much wanted acceptance in. Yes, Ben Bruckner was a fine suit for her only son…one that could meld him and make of him what she wanted. In her eyes, the ever wayward Michael was a budding entrepreneur with fledging connections as well as connections that were less than desirable. But with Ben, all would be well and he would be rid of the less desirables for good. It was so very difficult to break into the fold of money and glamour here in Pittsburgh; Deborah had tried for years and much to her dismay, she’d been shunned as of late. She got a taste, being invited to the swank, extremely exclusive swarays but as soon as Benjamin dropped her son, she was again locked out.

Michael’s nefarious dealings in the boardrooms and bedrooms as well as his offensive friendship with Brian Kinney had begun to seal their fate she assumed. Deborah always thought that Brian had been a bad influence on her only son as well as the proverbial thorn in her side. She saw Ben as their one chance to make friends and connections. They’d see Ben and Michael together again and their preconceived notions of the Novotny’s would be gone in a matter of a whisper across a crowded room full of Pittsburgh’s finest. Surely the old adage of being judged by the company you keep can be changed as quickly as the company. Michael must reunite with Ben; it was her only chance.

Their last conversation just this evening detailed her latest plan. There would be a charity auction next month at one of Pittsburgh’s finest galleries and Deborah had carefully constructed her reentry. Great works of art mixed in with new up and comings to fill the great rooms of art lovers. Ben should be in attendance with Michael come hell or high water. _“Don’t fuck this up again Michael!”_ she’d said. He didn’t intend to. Little scared Michael Novotny in this world outside of his mother’s wrath.

As his butler announced his guests’ arrival, Michael called for them to the study. Drinks passed around, the trio talked lightly about the world today. Michael was biding his time, waiting for Brian’s arrival. Emmett had not succumbed to the charm of Brian Kinney, having been away practically his whole life in European boarding schools. Emmett would be taken with the beautiful man and Brian, sensing an opportunity for fresh meat, would be game right away. All good things come to those who wait, Michael once told Brian, but then Brian countered back asking, _“When have I ever had to fucking wait on anything? Dick literally falls at my mouth.”_ Michael, of course couldn’t disagree.

Watching Emmett prance around, Michael could see how Ben could be taken with him. He was very good looking, such an outgoing presence, with a tall, lean body. But, there was nothing upstairs it seemed. Not a light on in the whole place. In other words, a very dim bulb. All those years of shelter just blocked the realities of life right away from Emmett and his mother was extremely glad. Emmett would go to Professor Bruckner untouched, but she wanted Michael to school Emmett on all things manly. _'Help to acclimate the man back to life here in Pittsburgh_ ', she'd said. Show him how to carry himself, talk to others and be mannerly and such. She had no idea of the rakish behavior that Michael exhibited behind the closed doors of Pittsburgh society. If she did, she’d surely have run as far away from Michael Novotny as she could, shielding her young Emmett from the improprieties of what was to come. And be as shocked as one could be, knowing that Michael enlisted Brian Kinney, of all people, into his wicked plan.

Danelle was taken aback when the servant called out Brian Kinney’s arrival. 

“You know Brian Kinney? You take him as a visitor?”

“Of course. Brian and I go way back.”

“Well, I can’t believe it. It's preposterous...once it gets out you'll be ruined. Does your mother know of your association, Michael?” 

"Mrs. Honeycutt, Danelle...it's out. Surely your 'glass to the door' technique is getting rusty? I assure you, Brian Kinney isn't what you make him out to be."

“He's such a rogue that his own family wants nothing to do with him!”

“Danelle, you can’t believe everything you hear darling. You yourself know how little things get made into bigger, ludicrous things inside our, shall I say, incestuously close circle.”

Stricken, Danelle quieted herself while Emmett sat idly by unawares.

As Brian entered, Emmett, who was playing a song on the piano, looked up and his hands froze. In walked the most amazing looking man he’d ever seen. Sure, he seen many beauties in Europe but they all lacked something or other. Ben was all he’d ever wanted, all rolled into one nicely taut package. But, this man…fascinated him to say the least.

“Mrs. Honeycutt,” Brian addressed Danelle, kissing her hand.

Blushing she replied “Mr. Kinney.”

“Please, it's Brian. All my friends call me Brian.”

Crimson stain rose up her neck, causing the blush to deepen. Coyishly laughing, “Brian. I’d like you to meet my son, Emmett.” She turned, extending her hand to Emmett, who sat stark still, eyes bulging, at the piano. Frozen.

When Emmett didn’t rise, Danelle called to him again, her tone freeing him. “Emmett! Say hello to Mr. Kinney.”

Rising from the pedestal chair, Emmett tried to saunter over, tripping on the thick Persian rug. Gathering himself, he shook his head at the crinkle of laughter apparent in Brian’s eyes. Almost toe-to-toe, almost the same height, Emmett extended his hand. “Mr. Kinney.”

Grabbing hold of Emmett’s hand, Brian felt the softness in his skin, holding his hand firmly, “Brian.”

Smiling, coyishly looking away just as his mother had done, “Okay, Brian.”

Rolling his eyes, Michael cleared his throat to get the others attention. “Well, shall we?” He asked, directing them to the dining room.

Over dinner, Brian regaled Danelle and Emmett with tales of Paris. Michael sat, in rapt fascination as always, watching how everyone cowed to the great Brian Kinney. Enraptured with his eyes, his body, his manner of being. No matter what they’d heard, what they’d seen…all seemed forgotten when Brian worked them. It was a gift he always said, laughingly. 

_"They see me or hear about me...crave to learn the latest gossip about who all I've debauched. If it wasn’t so fucking pathetic it'd be hilarious! Fuck all that high society, hush-hush bullshit. I could have them on their knees begging to suck me off in seconds. They’d give a goddamn kidney to be *the* one with me. On all fours or legs spread wide, it doesn’t matter. They’re all the same, Mikey. Getting the pounding of their life and loving it.”_

After dinner, drinks were once again in the study. Brian watched with interest how Emmett couldn’t keep his eyes off of him and neither could the uptight Mrs. Honeycutt. While this was exactly what Michael wanted, he grew more and more infuriated by the second. It was no secret that Michael and Brian had never, ever been together…at least all the way. Sure, they’d have drunken tumbles every once in a while, but Michael and Brian both held themselves apart. Michael carried a bright torch for Brian Kinney. He was everything Michael wanted to be. His sexual prowess was well known, expected and wanted, all over. Brian toyed with him for the most part…they were friends above all else and Brian’s credo, one of his many, was to never fuck a friend. Didn’t say anything about having a friend blow him or rim him, or even giving the friend the occasional reciprocal action, but…no fucking. And that was that.

So, while Michael wanted Brian to enchant Emmett, it still angered him. 

The evening drawing to a close, Mrs. Honeycutt and Emmett made their way to the door, saying their goodbyes. Brian whispered something into Emmett’s ear and the young man blushed, almost knocking a vase off the table he was leaning against. 

“Michael, you must give your mother Deborah my regards. I hear she's chairing next month’s charity event." Rolling her eyes, "Possibly, she’s even outdone herself, is what I've heard.”

“I will Danelle. She always looks forward to it.”

Bidding adieu, the Honeycutts left. Brian and Michael went to the living room to resume drinking. 

“So?”

“So?”

“You know what I want.”

“You can’t have me Michael.”

“Not me, you conceited prick. Emmett.”

Wickedly smiling with a laugh, “What do you have against the sweet yet incredibly inept Emmett Honeycutt? Let me see…oh, I know. I think I remember reading a few rags going on and on about how Ben left you and became goo goo over one Mr. E. Honeycutt. They do photograph well together might I add.”

"Like most intellectuals, Ben's intensely stupid." 

Laughing.

“Fuck off Brian.”

“Isn’t it time you got over that Michael? Jesus, it’s been a year.”

“When Ben left me for Todd, I could deal. But, not this…this Emmett creature, he's appalling! Can you believe him?”

“Ah, he’s alright. He’s just young Michael.”

“Well, he’s not getting Ben. Ben, in his newfound Zenness, wants a virgin. Someone who’ll take him into old age or some shit.”

Squaring his jaw, “So, what do you want me to do?”

“What you do best.”

“And that is?" Prodding, "Yes, I want you to say it.”

“Fuck him Brian. Use him up. Destroy him.”

“No.”

“No?”

“It's too easy. It is. He's seen nothing, he knows nothing. Bound to be curious as well. He'd be on his back before I unwrapped the first box of condoms. Anyone of a dozen men could manage it. I have my reputation to think of."

“You owe me.”

Laughing. “And what do I owe you?”

“Remember that piece of land in Tahiti you stole out from under me?”

“Oh, you mean the five star resort that I have in Tahiti?”

“Fuck you- you undercut me on that deal. My mother had her heart set on it…she counted on it as her break.”

“Business is business, Mikey. I don’t fuck around with business. And well your mother, she’s not cut out for the likes of Tahiti or any kind of swimwear, if I may so bluntly.”

“Consider this business. It’s your second line of work, is it not?”

"And what of your reputation Michael? We shan't let the good, fine upstanding members of the society class of Pittsburgh hear about all this. You'd be ruined would you not? All your 'upper crust' cravings would be for naught. And then you'd be in the gutter with wittle old me. Perish the thought."

"Old?"

"You know what I mean. How you’ve managed to fool them all is beyond me."

"Nevertheless, I can't be touched. Who'd believe it? Danelle Honeycutt was hilariously appalled when I told her of your arrival." Getting up from the sofa, drink in hand, Michael stood in front of Brian exclaiming, "I'm the enchanting, innocent up and coming Michael Novotny. The angel to your Lucifer."

"So they think...And what would you do if you lost all of that?"

"Lose? I don't intend to lose. Ever"

"Well neither do I. Never have and never will."

"Ah, so you're interested. This is the Brian Kinney I know and loathe."

"You love me and you know it."

Faltering a bit "So, back to the matter at hand."

Rising to refill his drink Brian considered the proposal, deciding that his hands were full at the moment. “I’m really too busy nowadays anyway, what with Kinnetik being worldwide now. Plus, I’ve got to go visit my aunt this weekend. Tomorrow actually and then I'll be unavailable for a few days."

“You already nailed the inheritance. Why keep up the pretense?”

“You never fuck around with money Michael. That’s why you suck at business and that’s why you lost that deal. You’re never willing to follow through until the end to seal the deal. I can't believe you've made it this far. Well, considering the dim bulbs you surround yourself with I should reconsider. Maybe that’s what happened with Ben…”

Grimacing, but unwilling to let his friend best him at this game, “Okay then, afterwards. Next week sometime… I can set it all up.”

Tongue in cheek, “Like I said, I’ll be busy for a little while.”

“Doing what?”

“Ah, a little bit of this and them as always." Laughing, "Ever heard of Justin Taylor?”

“The artist?”

“Yep”

Grimace firmly replaced with unbridled laughter. “You mean the artist who holds his virginity and morals above all else? Spouts that ludicrous manifesto of his? Jesus, I can't even try to enjoy artwork these days without all the biographical bullshit attached. And his whimsical spouting makes me want to puke.”

“That’d be the one.”

“Didn’t I read somewhere that he has a boyfriend or something? Some musician, I think ?”

“Oh yes, the great Ethan Gold, violinist to the Gods. Makes me want to puke actually. I fucking hate violin music. Sounds like someone strangling cats.”

“And how do you think you’re going to work this little project of yours? What’s the deal, why him?”

“It’ll be my most challenging, yet promising deal to date. The excitement of watching him betray everything and everyone he holds dear, all that is important to him. I’ll be famous, don’t you think?”

"You're crazy."

"Oh yes. You see I have no intention of breaking down his prejudices. I want him to continue believing in God, virtue, all that 'sanctity of partnerships' shit and still not be able to stop his self. I want the excitement of watching him betray everything that is most important to him. All of it. To crumble before his big, bewildered baby blues. Surely you understand that, Michael. I thought betrayal was your favorite word." 

"No, it's 'cruelty.' I always thought that had a more noble ring to it."

Shrug. "Whatever."

“You’re already infamous Brian. But, it seems kind of like a long shot don’t you think? I mean, he’s 21 and he’s still a virgin. He’s lasted this long.”

”But, he hasn’t met me yet. And when it's all over, he'll wish he never have.”

“You may have met your match on this one Brian. Plus, he’s got a boyfriend.”

“The boyfriend is away and young little Justin is staying with my aunt for the summer relaxing and preparing some of his works for your mother’s charity auction it would seem. It’s perfect. I’ll have him and then I'll break his naive little heart. You watch and learn Michael. Watch and learn.”

“Alright. We’re done.”

Smirking, “How is your mother by the way? Give her my love, will you?”

“Hardly. She’d smack me if she knew I was even talking with you.”

“Good old Debbie…never fails to show her love. What was this about her organizing the charity?”

“Yes, it’s very heartfelt. Anyways, the charity is for sick children.”

“Sick children? Now she’s praying on the pocketbooks and conscience to get her little spot amongst the top feeders?”

“It’s her latest obsession. She feels that she’ll get the respect she ‘finally’ deserves inside the inner sanctum.”

“Such the up and comer Debbie has become.”

As the door shut behind Brian, Michael drained his glass whispering to himself, “Yes, she’s got it all planned out much like I do.”

 

The next day, on the drive to his aunt’s estate, Brian brushed up on his art. After finding out what artists Justin Taylor admired and what styles he loved, Brian brushed up on Justin Taylor 101 as well. The boy was 21, attended PIFA for three years but dropped out his senior year to live in Rome to be amongst the ghosts of the masters themselves. Setting himself up in Florence, Justin worked a day job at the Accademia Gallery while painting and sketching during the night. With his love for the human form, Justin lucked out when one of the many curators dabbled in sculpture and was willing to take the young boy under his wing. Immersing himself in the arts, Justin was free to do as he pleased, bankrolled by his mother. 

Jennifer Thibodeaux had married Craig Taylor, both old money families from New Orleans. This branch of the Taylors had taken up residency in Pittsburgh after marriage and set themselves among the society mavens there. Perfect house, perfect wife and husband along with two perfect children. That is, until Justin Taylor came out to his family. Craig’s abhorrent treatment of Justin gave way to a long drawn out divorce, much to the public’s dismay. And when Justin wanted to whisk away from all the turmoil, Jennifer obliged her son’s request. 

Justin had become a sort of phenome in the art world recently. Having had three sold out showings in the galleries around Pittsburgh and two in New York, his ticket was written. Following in the footsteps of his idols, Justin rocked the art world all at the very young age of 19. So, dropping out of PIFA two years ago was no big deal in his eyes.

He’d been in Florence a year when he met Ethan, the love of his life, the young man, who captured Justin’s heart with his pretty words and sweet music. The distance had been tough on them, what with Ethan’s constant touring and Justin longed to visit home. So it was with great excitement that he took the first flight out when Jennifer called him, alerting him to the request of his presence at the grand Kinney estate. 

Justin knew all about the Kinney family. You couldn’t not know about them as much as they were in the papers. If it wasn’t acquisitions it was the Forbes listings. Even the carousing of Brian Kinney made it to society pages in Italy. Oh yes, Justin knew who Brian Kinney was. Hard to be a gay man from Pennsylvania and not know who the God was. True, he did have a face of something heavenly created and a body to follow it up with. That man was beautiful and knew it. Therein lay the problem. 

It was the reputation that made the blond hairs on the back of his fine young neck stand up. A slut, an asshole, user, heartbreaker, many unkind words to say the least, words when looked up could have Brian Kinney’s portrait next to them in the dictionary. As much as Justin was curious and frightened of the man at the same time, point is, he was still very curious. Thank God he was far away from all that in Italy. It had been tough enough on him to stay virtuous all this time. Luckily he had Ethan. Ethan loved and respected him. Waited for him but also tempted him. Bowed and accepted his will and ideals to save his virginity until he was ready. Ready to have someone be at his side and love him as well as make love to him. 

He’d seen all the boys in college and in Europe, giving themselves away; losing their self respect, not caring who they were with, when they were with them or even if they were ever with them again. He’d been brought up in a moralistic house. Taught to love and respect his self. Yes, some, okay many, called him a prude and more than once he’d literally had to fight someone off that wouldn’t take no for an answer. But he held onto these morals because he knew, in the end, it would pay off. If someone was willing to wait for him, wait for him to give himself, then that person would and could truly understand him. And love him unconditionally. 

So it was with great shock that Justin was introduced to Mary Kinney’s sweet, dear nephew Brian Kinney as he sauntered up to the table. His lifelong friend Lindsey had warned him immediately about Brian. More so, than what he’d read and heard, Lindsey told him to stay away…completely far, far away from Brian. It behooved him, if he knew what was good for him. 

The man of his nightmares, Brian, held out his hand to Justin, smiling as they were introduced, acting perfectly behaved and very un-nightmarishly. Sitting down across from him, Brian reached out, drawing a croissant to his plate. Waving off the bacon and waffles offered, he asked for coffee, black and strong. 

Surely this wasn’t the same man that Justin heard and read about. Yes, he was insanely gorgeous…but he was nice. Actually seemed pleasant and this was most distressing. Almost shy, if you really want to know. The polite way he had with Mrs. Kinney, his soft laugh, crinkling eyes. The way he seemed slightly disinterested in Justin had the boy rethinking what he’d thought.

When Mary asked Brian if he’d like to take a ride out on the property with her and Justin mid afternoon, Brian politely declined, saying he would be going to see the Rodin exhibit at the Philly Museum of Art. _"Maybe another time?"_ Dumbfounded, Justin walked off in a daze, to prepare himself into riding clothes. Rodin was a favorite of Justin’s and he hadn’t even known that the showing was here. If only, no. No, he was going riding and besides, Mr. Kinney hadn’t extended the invitation.

Walking back to his room, Brian could barely contain his laughter at so easily rankling the young man. Taking in young, hot Justin Taylor at breakfast this morning had been refreshing. The boy was obviously shy, or maybe just shy around Brian. Brian had been polite to him, very polite. It made Brian almost want to gag he’d been so, so nice to the dear boy. So, the guise of catching the Rodin exhibit had engendered the response he’d been looking for. Looking deeply into his plate of waffles, the boy’s head shot up so quick at the mention that Brian was sure he’d have whiplash. Check one for Brian on his investigative skills. Laughing, remembering the almost wistful look on the boy’s face when Brian waved goodbye, he shed his clothes and showered. 

While the water ran hotly over his taut body, Brian also remembered those lips, as they pursed upon their introduction. Those lips that opened, showing pearly white teeth as copious amounts of bacon were shoveled inside that luscious mouth. Yeah, that mouth. Mm. Stroking himself, Brian braced one hand against the marble, the other drawing out his long, hard cock. Head back, mouth open, as those lips moved in his mind, so did Brian’s fingers. Harder. Pulling harder still. Those eyes. Blue as the sea, eyelashes long and blonde that batted when the nervous boy glanced anywhere but at Brian. Yeah, those eyes…looking at him. Mm, yeah. Uh. And most importantly, that ass. That ass that was firm and snug inside the boys jeans as he rose to walk away, getting changed. That ass that was made for dick. Brian’s dick. Tight…never touched. Never broken. Begging for Brian’s long, hard, always ready cock. Slamming. Jesus. Sliding hot. So tight…so slick and soft. Yeah. Mm Mmm. Oh, God. Fucking Christ!

Breath hard and ragged, Brian’s hand shook, falling to his side. Looking down to his belly and the black marble, his cum slowly rolled down the wall to the drain. Drawing a finger to his belly swiping a smidgen away, Brian brought it to his lips imagining for a brief moment it was Justin’s.

 

While Justin and Mary rode the property, Brian drove into Philly, running into the museum gathering some pamphlets and a Rodin poster. Tossing them in the backseat of his BMW convertible he hit the Philly baths. First he’d get his kicks and more and then he’d bring the boy the poster just for more kicks. Reminding himself to peruse the pamphlet so he’d have occasion to talk with the boy at evening dinner.

Michael meanwhile was back in Pittsburgh, eating lunch with Emmett. Danelle had asked Michael to show Emmett around town, introduce him to some people and maybe encourage some life into the boy. She was pleading with Michael to help bring Emmett into the fold of their world. Michael graciously agreed on the phone but undeniably was at his wits end. Picking up his phone, he dialed.

_“It’s me. Look, care to make it more interesting? So as not to be one who never follows through, I’ve made the game more interesting. Something that you’d be very interested in. Call me.”_

So Brian wanted to act like he wasn’t interested, huh? Well, Michael had a tip on a very lucrative deal coming soon. Could be a nice extension to the resort Brian had in Tahiti, the one that should have been Michael’s in the first place, or it could be the one thing that would make Michael on equal footing in Forbes next year. Brian would call back. 

Somewhere, late at night in Europe, a touring violinist was making a call to Justin. Hearing the voicemail, Ethan wished Justin a beautiful day, telling he loved him and that he was sorry he was unable to hear his voice. They’d talk soon he hoped. Hanging up, Ethan reached over, turning out his bedside lamp. Calling into the darkness and figure next to him, “Now, that’s all done. Come here, baby.”

 

Coming back to his car, Brian turned his phone back on. Listening to his messages, he laughed upon hearing Michael’s. What the hell. Calling his old friend back, Brian listened intently while he drove.

“Primo. Big enough for a four tower hotel. Large grounds for horses, tennis, whatever the fuck.”

“Where is it?”

“Turks and Caicos.” 

“Are you shitting me? Why have I not heard about this before? Are you plugging up the holes now Mikey?”

“No, the hotel chain there is falling under do to bad investments. It’s up for grabs and I’ve already got a bid. And your father is quite interested in this property as well.”

“I'm sure that old bastard is. What’s the catch?”

“You do this for me and I’ll let you undercut me. Again.”

“What do I have to do for you?”

“What I asked you to.”

“All that land just for some dick? Seriously, what’s with you Michael?”

“I want him gone Brian. And you’re the only one that could do this.”

"Why? Tell me why. And I want the real reason Michael. Convince me."

"It's okay for guys like you and Ben to fuck everyone but when I do it, I get dumped for innocent little twits like Emmett. I've had it!"

“I’m glad that you’ve so much faith in me but really, it’s too easy. It won’t even be fun and you know how I love the fun of it Michael.”

“Just do it. It’s virgin dick and I know how you like virgin dick. Dick of any kind. Speaking of…”

“None of your business”

“Since when? Oh my God, has the great Brian Kinney gone soft?”

“Fuck you Michael. Show me the plans on Monday.”

"Great.”

“Michael, do you really believe that you’re gonna get Ben back after this?”

“Why wouldn’t I? He’d be so ashamed and come running back. It’s perfect.”

“Yeah, just like he ran back after he and Todd. Right?”

“He will, Brian.”

“Whatever. Arrange a meeting or dinner or something, I give a shit. I’ll be there. Make sure Emmett is too.”

“I knew you’d come through."

Rolling his eyes, Brian snapped his phone shut. Seeing his exit, he reached back for the pamphlet and his folder on Justin. As he looked over the folder with the young man’s picture paper clipped to the front he took his eyes off the road. Hearing a horn blaring and breaks squealing, Brian looked up in the nick of time to swerve back into his lane, barely missing a semi. Swearing, his nerves shot and heart beating rapidly. Staring at the picture, “You better be worth it.” 

At dinner in the mansion, Brian and Justin were seated across from each other with Mary at the head of a very long table. The servants were bringing the courses in and out, and the chatter was idle at best. Sensing something of a discord, Mary asked Justin if he was feeling well.

“Yes ma’am. Just tired is all. I think I might have worn myself out today riding.”

“Oh yes. Brian, you should have seen Justin riding Lucifer this afternoon.”

“You rode Lucifer?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Oh, Luc is Brian’s horse. Brian loves that creature to death.”

“Aunt Mary.”

“Well, it’s true, isn’t it?”

“Yes, I like the horse. He’s a great horse. Fast and powerful.”

“Justin rode him like a champion!”

“Well, I do have some experience.”

“You don’t really seem too much of a rider to me.”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean your slight frame and all. You should be careful with Luc. He’s feisty.”

“I handle myself quite well thank you very much.”

“Yes, you do.”

“What?”

“I wasn’t meaning to insult you. I’m just surprised that you ride.”

“Yes, I ride.”

“Good to know. Feels great doesn’t it? That power looming between your legs? All that stamina pumping out?”

Blushing, “We’re talking about the horse, right?”

Laughing, the entendre had been spied. Brian’s eyes cut to his aunt who smirked while sipping her wine. “I am. What are you talking about?”

Rolling his eyes, Justin excused himself. Standing up as courtesy, Brian’s polite manner bested Justin once again.

Infuriated at being made a fool of, Justin stomped petulantly to his room. As he drew his shirt off, he noticed the poster on his bed. Taking a look, he saw the note. _“I hope your stay here is pleasant. A little present for you, Brian.”_

Picking up the poster, tracing his fingers over Brian’s note, Justin lay himself down on the bed.

Back at the dinner table Brian’s aunt chastised her nephew for his behavior. “I was only joking with the boy.”

“Brian, you have to be delicate with this one.”

“Delicate? What is he, fine silk? Aunt Mary, do you think I cannot be delicate?”

“It’s that you can that I’m worried about. Stay away from that boy Brian.”

“What do you mean? I’m insulted.”

“You are my favorite dear boy but don’t be mistaken. I know all about you sweetheart. I know all about you and what you do. But this one is off limits. He’s promised to someone and his mother is very proud of him. He’s very proud of his morals and furthermore, his mother and I are great friends. I'd hardly want the unspeakable dealings of my nephew destroying our many years of friendship.”

Feelings hurt Brian blanched, sipping his wine. “Are you saying he’s too good for a lowlife like me?”

“No, Brian, of course not. I know that you are a sweet person. When you want to be which is next to never. Just don’t have any ulterior motives towards him. Leave him be.”

Pushing back from the table, “I’m twenty eight years old Aunt Mary…not some whiny 13 year old. I’m a business man, successful one as well. I make my own way and give a fuck about anyone’s priorities and morals but my own. I know how to act and I do what I want to do.”

Admonishing, “Yes, Brian. You always do.”

Walking out to the pool, Brian pulled out a chaise from the table in the far corner hidden by trees and sat down. Reaching into his pocket for his cigarettes, pulling a joint out instead, lighting it. Stretching his long legs out to rest alongside the pool, Brian took a long hit. His eyes drifted to the house, seeing the light on in Justin’s bedroom. Seeing the shadow of a figure undressing, Brian exhaled.

Not long after, Justin came outside in a bathrobe, carrying a towel. Not seeing Brian, he shed the towel, dipping his feet into the pool testing the water.

Brian sat, unnoticed in the corner, toking while the boy dove in. His slim, Beluga-white body cut through the water swimming all the way to the other side. As he pushed himself up, taking a breath as his fingers bit into the aggregate side, he saw Brian sitting there partially hidden. Startled, he caught a deep, fluttered breath as his body slunk down the water line. 

Though it was dark, the moon, partially hidden by clouds, illuminated the grounds enough so they could each tell that the other’s eyes were locked. After a minute or two, Justin raised himself higher, head coming back into Brian’s full view.

“You startled me. I didn’t know you were out here.”

“Hm.”

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“What would you like me to have said?”

“I don’t know. Anything? Something. You just should have let me know you were out here.”

“I didn’t know I needed your permission to sit outside my own house.”

Rising upward, arms crossed on the edge of the pool, his head laid upon them with his feet kicking below the surface, Justin cocked his head to the side, smiling. “Thought it was your aunt’s house.”

“Same difference. Look, since you obviously want to be alone, I’ll leave.” 

When Brian rose from his chair, stomping out the roach, Justin called out to him. “Wait.”

Stopping his stride, Brian turned, looking at him. Closer, more illuminated, Brian’s eye brows rose in question.

“I mean, don’t go. You can stay.”

Chuffing a laugh, “Thanks.”

“You know what I mean.”

”No, I really don’t.”

Feeling uncomfortable now at the man’s demeanor, “I just wanted to say thank you. You know, for the poster. I really like it.”

Smiling, “I’m glad.”

“Do you like Rodin? Are you a fan of his work?”

“Evidently”

Laughing, “Yeah, well that was stupid, huh? It’s just that he’s the very reason I do what I do and I wish…”

Coming closer, Brian paused, asking permission to encroach in the tight space at the edge in front of Justin. Permission granted, Brian sat down. “You wish what?”

“I wish I would have known that there was an exhibit is all.”

“Well, it’s through the week.”

“Yeah, great. I can go then.”

“You should.”

Realizing that Brian didn't seem interested in accompanying him, or at least that's what Justin thought he was insinuating, he moved on.

“Hey, how old are you?”

Leaning back, his shirt opened exposing the white wife beater underneath, Brian rested back on his stretched out arms. “How old do you think I am?”

“30?”

“You’re close. I’m the ripe old age of 28.”

“That’s not old.”

“Says you.”

“Well, you don’t look old. You look…”

“I look what?”

“Nothing.”

Smirking, “Oh, okay.”

Laughing, embarrassed at the playful banter, “Good. You look great actually.”

Brian took this moment to think to himself that this whole thing might be easier than he thought. The little shit was flirting with him. Sitting upright Brian smiled, leaning into Justin’s wet head perched upon his strong arms. As he leaned in, he could smell the soft sweet baby powder essence through the night air and chlorine wafting off Justin. Justin’s eyes the size of saucers as Brian moved closer in, rouching down so they were almost nose to nose. “You look good too.” Brian kept his face close, staring into those big blue eyes, watching them dart around. Barely containing his grin at seeing Justin’s fingers dig into the asphalt and his legs stopped their kicking motion. Too close for comfort in Justin’s mind. Brian was inches from him. Mouth open, tongue licking his lips…waiting. 

Pushing himself away from the side, Justin swam off to the other end. Getting out, his body shivered from the night breeze and other things Brian Kinney. Silently grabbing his towel and wrapping himself up in the robe, he cast a parting glance at Brian who was now sitting back again, smoking a cigarette, all the while watching Justin’s hastily retreating body.

Well fuck. Realizing that he’d have to go to bed horny or revert back to his hand, Brian knew two things. One, Justin Taylor was intimidated by him. And two, Justin thought Brian looked good. Great even. And where there’s smoke…there’s fire. A hot little blond spitfire to be exact. 

Justin’s lithe form had not gone unnoticed by Brian. He was slight, but he was built. His arms and legs were strong and he had quite a little package to go with that ass of his. His skin, fuck his skin was so white. That skin on Brian’s sheets, upholstery, hell any surface at all. Shit. Yeah, guess it was him and the hand tonight. Unless…unless Aunt Mary hired some hot new, non-English speaking butler or something. Before he retired upstairs, he went looking in the servant’s quarters. Lucky for him a newbie, Ramon fresh from Spain, was recently hired and had no idea who Brian Kinney really was. He found out around 4 am the next morning when he was unceremoniously tossed out of Brian’s room.

 

Letter 1 

_…so you must realize that Brian Kinney is completely counterproductive to your credo. Think of Ethan! All these years I’ve known you Justin and believe me, I have your best interest at heart. No matter what he says or what he does…do not trust him. He lies, plain and simple. He lies to get what he wants and then he tosses you aside. He’ll tell you anything Justin. Make you believe what he says is true, that his words are honest and from the heart. Like he even has a heart! He plays games with people, Justin. I think it’s highly suspect that suddenly Brian appears as you are vacationing with Mrs. Kinney. From what I hear and know, Brian makes his holiday sojourns and nothing more. Greed is what drives him. Greed and lust. Please don’t fall prey to this Justin…prey to Brian. He will destroy you._

_Dearest Love,_

_L. P._

 

Folding the letter and replacing it back into the envelope from whence it came, Justin sat replaying what he'd been told about Brian. Though his time at the estate had been a nice reprieve his budding, adolescent-like crush on Brian Kinney perplexed him. He'd always been able to turn the other cheek, not blink an eye at admirers or others who piqued his interest. Brian Kinney was starting to invade his thoughts. Trying to chalk it up to something regarding forbidden fruit Justin unsuccessfully tried to block his mind of all that was Brian Kinney by creating some new canvases.

 

As was his agreement with Mrs. Honeycutt, Michael was to spend time with Emmett. _'Take him out and introduce him to others of their esteem, show him the sights and sound of grand Pittsburgh'_. So, Michael brought Emmett to the one of the grandest of all Pittsburgh sights…Woody’s. Debatable as to whom ‘grandest’ is scaled. 

Sitting on their barstools along the bar watching the Saturday afternoon ebb and flow through the door the two men talked. Michael promised Emmett that he’d teach him the finer things of proprieties in the world of a gay man. 

“Okay, what about him?”

“That guy? Gross! He’s got that eye thing.”

“The eye thing?”

“Yeah, you know. One eye’s looking at you while the other eye’s looking for you.” Shivering, “Reminds me of mom's chaffeur, Mr. Melvin. Gives me the creeps. I don't think so. Try again.”

Rolling his eyes, “You’ll learn that eventually, one day, you shan’t be so picky.”

“Well, for now I guess I can be. Right? Anyways, Ben.”

“Yes, Ben. How could I have forgotten.”

Grabbing handfulls of peanuts, popping them in his mouth, Emmett unattractively mumbled around the obstructions to his speech “Huh? Whatever. You see, it’s just that Ben…see, he likes me how I am.”

"Wipe your mouth."

Wiping vigorously, "Thanks."

“And how is that?”

“He says that he likes that I’m…you know!” Emmett laughed, slapping Michael’s arm.

“Evidently not. Do tell. I’m all a twitter with excitement.”

Leaning closer, so as not to be heard, Emmett whispered, “A virgin.”

“Ah. Yes, again with the virtue. Well, that’s all fine and good. I guess.”

Brows knit, “What do you mean, you guess?”

“Surely you know that Ben was just toying.”

“He didn’t seem to be joking.”

“Another thing on the list. Look Emmett, you need to learn when people are telling you the truth and when they are lying.”

“Ben wouldn’t lie to me!”

“Maybe he just didn’t want to hurt your feelings. But…oh, never mind.”

Grabbing onto Michael’s arm, Emmett pleaded, “No! You have to tell me. What is it?”

“Well, I can help you with this. Or rather, I know someone who could.”

“Help me how? And who?”

“You know, make sure that you know how to act like a man, take it like a man. Please Ben. Because, if and when you finally are with Ben and you are completely ignorant of what to do…then, he’s not going to want you anymore.”

“But, like I said before, Ben likes the way I am.”

“Walking and talking Emmett. There’s a big difference between that and the sheets.”

“He’d leave me? Just like that?”

“Absolutely. So while you can still *act* like you’re all innocent and virginal…you’ll be able to go to him, when it’s time, like a man. Understand?”

“And then he wouldn’t leave me?”

“No, of course not.”

“He’d love me even more?”

Nodding furiously. "My advice is to sleep with as many people as possible."

"But, that'd make me a slut."

"Emmett, everyone does it...it's just that it's not the sort of thing that's talked about in polite society."

"Oh, so it's like secret or something?"

"Whatever gets you there."

“Okay. I trust you.”

“Great, because it’s all about trust, Emmett.”

“So, you’d uh, you and me?”

“No. I’ve someone in mind that will be able to teach you everything, and then some. You’d be a ‘pro’ so to speak, when he was done with you.”

“Who is it? Is he cute? Do I know him? Does my mother know him?”

“Oh, you know him. Everyone knows him.”

Giddy, pawing at Michael’s arms in anticipation, “Who? Tell me! Tell me!”

“Brian. Brian Kinney.”


	2. The Game

“Oh my God! That guy from the other day?”

Smirking, “Yes, I see you remember him.”

“How could I not?”

“Well, once he’s done with you, and what he’s going to teach you, you’ll never be able to forget Brian Kinney. Neither will Ben. Never.”

“Oh, Michael! I’m so glad that I have someone like you. Thank you.”

 

Spying Justin out on the grounds, Brian decided to step it up fueled by the pool side incident. Slinking quietly upon him, peering over his shoulder, partially hidden behind the oak tree Justin sat under, Brian saw what Justin was reading. Making his presence known, Brian cleared his throat and recited the poem from memory.

_"Put off that mask of burning gold_  
With emerald eyes."  
"O no, my dear, you make so bold  
To find if hearts be wild and wise,  
And yet not cold." 

_"I would but find what's there to find,_  
Love or deceit."  
"It was the mask engaged your mind,  
And after set your heart to beat,  
Not what's behind." 

_"But lest you are my enemy,_  
I must enquire."  
"O no, my dear, let all that be;  
What matter, so there is but fire  
In you, in me?" 

When he finished he looked back down to Justin, who sat staring upward, seemingly mesmerized. "You know Yeats?"

"Some."

"I'm impressed."

Smiling, then crouching next to Justin, "Well, I'm in love."

Blushing, "What do you want Brian?"

"I can't enjoy a walk of the grounds? Why do you continue to question and doubt me?"

"You're right. I'm sorry. Please, have a seat."

Taking a seat next to Justin on the blanket, Brian pulled out a sketch pad that lay half inside Justin's knapsack. Before he could open it up to view, Justin snatched it out of his hands. "Please, don't."

"A shy artist?"

"It's personal."

Nodding, "Well, isn’t some of the best art personal? At least that’s what I heard."

As Justin placed the sketch pad back into the knapsack, offering no retort, Brian continued on, "I read your 'manifesto' you know. About your views on virtue."

"You did? What did you think?"

Unable to stifle a laugh, "Completely for shit."

"That's a first. Most people admire me for it."

"Most people are sheep."

"Well, you don't have to admire it. You don't even have to like it. But, acknowledge it Brian. It's me."

"Somehow I don't think so."

"What do you mean?"

"How can you even begin to belittle and criticize something that you've absolutely no idea about?”

"I wasn't criticizing. I was simply stating that for me and people my age, I think this is something that they, I, need to wait until we're older and more experienced in life, before we explore something like love and all that comes with it.”

"Who said it was about love?"

"My point exactly."

“You’re a hypocrite.”

“What?”

"So, you have a boyfriend."

Hesitantly, "Yes."

"And do you love him?"

"I believe so, yes."

"Does he love you?"

Facing Brian "Yes. He does."

"How do you know?"

"He tells me. He shows me."

"Really?"

"You wouldn't understand. I bet you've never been in love in your life."

"Thank God for that!"

"It's not so bad."

"So you say. And yet, you're here and he's there."

"And?"

"I wouldn't let you out of my sight."

"Lucky for you you're not in love with me."

"Yeah. Right. Must be my lucky rabbit's petrified cock."

"It's beautiful actually. You know, love is such a powerful thing."

“Fucking is beautiful.”

Blanching

Laughing, “I’m surprised that you of all people find inspiration in Rodin.”

“What do you mean?”

“He freely gave in to the pleasures of sex, of the body. He led quite a lascivious lifestyle.”

“And?”

“You find no problem in following in his footsteps but you know nothing of what it’s like to take those steps.”

“Just because he did what he did, was who he was, that has nothing to do with me. It’s his work that inspires me.”

“I beg to differ little one.”

“Why? You think that to make better art I have to sleep around? Is that what you’re saying?”

“No, I’m saying that to experience life you have to live it. You’ve denied yourself a taste of what it’s like to be human. You want to experience it all though, I can tell.”

“I hardly think that being considered human means that I have to surround myself with those that lessen their moral standings for a couple of minutes.”

“Obviously you’ve never been in bed lessening yourself with me. It’d be much, much longer than a few minutes.”

“Why do you do that?”

“What? Be honest? Seriously, I’d say a few hours, give or take 5.”

“Like I said, it’s his work that inspires me. I can be anything I want to be. My art shows that. Anyways, can we change the subject please?”

“Fine, it’s boring anyway.”

“What were we talking about before?”

“Another equally boring topic, your boyfriend.”

“Yes, Ethan. We’re very much in love. He doesn’t seem to mind how I am. He loves me for me.”

"How do you know? I mean, you said he shows you...how does he show you?"

Smiling "Little things. Like, he's courteous and very chivalrous...always concerned about me. Plus, when he touches me I can feel it, like a spark or something. Then,"

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"God, is the very idea of being in love so repulsive to you?"

"Maybe it was the sushi I had for lunch."

"Right I somehow doubt it."

A silence engulfed the men suddenly. Brian stood up, peering down at Justin, who had to shield his eyes from the afternoon sun with his hand to look at Brian. "Are you leaving?"

"It appears that way."

"Hope it wasn't something I said."

"Well, frankly...I'm bored."

"Bored?"

"Afraid so."

"Of me?"

"Not you per se. But the conversation is hardly stimulating."

"That's a pity, really."

"Why's that?"

"I just enjoy talking with you for some reason. I can't explain it."

Bending down, taking Justin's hand in his, kissing his palm, "Oh, you can explain it. You dare not speak the ugly truth is all." Smirking at the huge blue eyes bulging at him, Brian gently released Justin's hand, bidding adieu.

 

As Brian walked away, Justin replayed their conversation in his mind. Although he had no doubt that what he believed in was right, Justin also thought Brian was right as well. It was true, all the greats were passionate in their works and even his friends seemed bohemian in their skin…maybe Justin was denying himself.

 

Back in his Pittsburgh penthouse, Brian shaved at his sink, replaying the day's activities with Justin in his mind. He was definitely interested all right. Justin was coming around. Brian was beginning to actually enjoy the easy if somewhat boring conversation with the young man. He was smart, well mannered, worldly if not a tad snobbish, but all in all, a very nice young man. Therein lay the problem. When he first caught wind of Justin's stay with his aunt, all sorts of evil and lascivious machinations abounded in Brian's mind. 

All the hoopla surrounding Justin with his art and foremost that silly, preposterous manifesto gave pause to Brian before he flat out laughed his ass off. He'd seen some funny shit in his lifetime but this, this Justin Taylor, took the proverbial cake. And what a tasty morsel he would be covered in chocolate icing with candle wax dripping over that silken, pale skin. Disbelief took form to intrigue while intrigue moved on to deviousness. The deviousness he plotted at the demise of Justin Taylor's virtue and blindered eyes was delicious in his mind. Plus, he really wanted something new. Brian was bored. He'd had almost...everyone. Yes, he'd have such enjoyment of all kinds disillusioning the young boy while enjoying the fruits of his body.

But, Brian hadn't figured on actually liking his prey. Hadn't planned on what to do when the fair haired boy made his breath hitch and his mouth salivate. He hadn't figured what to do when the boy's mere presence made him jerk himself raw morning and night. Oh what a conundrum. The coy and easy going, completely likeable and adorable way about Justin just threw the masterful plan out of whack. Brian decided he'd have to shake it off. He'd not gotten this far in life to suddenly become a pussy. He'd have his way with Justin, regardless. But for now, he'd have to settle with young Emmett Honeycutt, the poor schmuck falling prey to Michael Novotny. Laughing, looking at his reflection, "Like a piece of pie. Cherry."

With the correct mood lighting and ambience, lit candles surreptitiously placed about the loft, Brian uncorked a bottle of Merlot while waiting for his appointment to arrive. Bringing the wine and glasses into the living room, he heard a knock upon his door. 

Opening the large metal door, Brian cleared his thoughts of Justin and their earlier conversation that had been playing, more like plaguing, in his mind. Emmett stood there, feet shuffling back and forth and his hands fidgeting about, teeth chewing nervously on his plump lips.

"You're right on time. I like that."

"Mr. Kinney."

"I thought we discussed this already, it's Brian. All my friends call me Brian," drawing Emmett's wayward hands to his, Brian walked them inside the loft, he backward and Emmett stumbling forward.

Laughing "Yes, sorry. Brian. Hello Brian."

"Hello Emmett."

Moving them over to the couch, Brian sat Emmett down, handing him a freshly poured glass of wine. Smiling, Emmett took the proffered drink. Sitting down beside him, Brian crossed his long legs, drawing his own glass.

The silence broke between the two of them with Emmett's hasty slurp, draining the glass. Holding his glass out for a refill, Brian begrudginly obliged. "Take it easy, this isn't Boone's Farm."

Giggle, "Yes, right."

"So, what would you like to do?"

Taken aback, "Huh?"

"What do you like to do?"

"Play Sega?"

"I mean, in bed. What do you like in bed."

"Well, my sheets are flannel...don't like that very much but my mother insists upon it. I tell her they get hot but she doesn't listen. Let's see, I like to watch my TV while I'm in bed and…”

Pinching the bridge of his nose "Emmett?"

"Yes?"

"Have you had any experience at all?"

"With what?"

"With a man."

Nervous snort "Uh, no! Duh."

"Well, all that's going to change. Tonight"

"Okay, I guess. Whatever."

Standing, "Let's take this to the bedroom. Shall we?"

"The...the uh, bedroom?"

Rolling his eyes, "Yes, the bedroom. Much more comfortable in there wouldn't you say?"

Placing his glass on the table to rise, Brian stopped him, "Bring it with you. It will relax you."

"Alright."

Walking towards the bedroom, Brian reminded himself to tune out Michael's next plan, whatever it may be. The boy obviously had no clue whatsoever other than the fact that they would have sex. If he'd known that Emmett was this inept he would have faired better with an easel and magic marker.

Noticing that Emmett was not following, Brian turned to see Emmett staring at his picture against the wall. Mesmerized, Emmett didn't notice Brian come up behind him. Pressing against him, Brian kneaded Emmett's shoulders, whispering in his ear, "It's hot, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"You like to see naked men?"

"I've never seen one."

"Well, like I said, tonight's your lucky night. Doubly."

"What do you mean, doubly?"

"Tonight, for the first time you'll see a naked man. The most beautiful naked man you'll ever see. Me."

"What about Ben?"

Scoffing, "What about him?"

"I think Ben is the most beautiful man I've ever seen and I haven't even seen him naked."

Tongue snaking out, curling around Emmett's flushed ear lobe, "All that's about to change."

His hand skimming down the front of Emmett's trousers, Brian rubbed circles over his hardening cock. "Do you ever touch yourself? Think about Ben and touch yourself?"

Stammering, "Y-y-yes."

"Ever think about me?"

Breath heavy.

Hands skimming beneath his trousers, into his underwear, the hot palm gripping hold of his cock, "Y-y-yes."

"Yeah? Did you think about this? Imagine this?"

Turning to face Brian, their heights level, "Yes." 

Leaning in, mouth open, Brian kissed him. 

Jumping back, Emmett shrieked. "Oh my God!"

Like a needle being scratched across vinyl the mood screeched to a halt. "What the fuck was that?!" Brian yelled.

"Gross! You stuck your tongue in my mouth!"

Rolling his eyes and incredulous, "You've never kissed anyone before? You've got to be shitting me!"

Furiously wiping his mouth, getting a Kleenex from his pocket, stabbing at his tongue, "Oh my God. That is the most disgusting thing ever! The human mouth is supposed to have like a gazillion and one germs." Backing away quicky, "Uh uh. No way!"

Deep breath, small steps, be calm... "Emmett, it's fine. It's great actually. Just relax."

Backing further away with arms in front, blocking Brian's advance, "Uh uh, you're not coming anywhere near me with that tongue!"

"We'll see if you still feel that way after tonight. Come here," he beckoned.

Emmett stood still, shaking his head, again with the lip chewing. Brian moved closer when Emmett stood his ground.

"Come here. I won't hurt you I promise. I'm going to make you feel good. So good," Brian rasped, standing toe to toe now, head down, licking his neck. Like a panther with his soothing words, Emmett was soon stunned by Brian's hands and their ministrations. Without Emmett even realizing they soon arrived in the bedroom next to the bed.

"Ben will love you for this." All over like an octopus, plying his body with massage...it all felt so good. That germ filled tongue was licking his ears, his neck, down his chest, across his nipples. Hearing that Ben would like it...since this was all about Ben, Emmett couldn't refuse all that Brian offered. The cool breeze fanning his hot body with Brian down on his knees licking circles over his flushed belly. In a matter of seconds with the calm voice and those eyes.

Emmett, naked now, was ready to do whatever his experienced instructor instructed. He'd been so lost in the moment he'd not realized he'd been divested of his clothes.

"Now, lay on your stomach. Put the pillow under you, prop up your ass, " the orders came quickly in that raspy breath.

"Oh, nice sheets."

"Yeah, they're great...350. Slide over. A little more. There… Stay."

As Brian maneuvered himself, Emmett sat staring at the blue lights over the bed, wondering what was next. He didn't like being ordered around but whatever. Michael, his new best friend, told him that Brian would teach him things. Things that seemed untoward or sinful for the moment would turn delicious and gratifying. He had to do all this for Ben or he would lose the love of his life Michael told him. Shallow in his thoughts, Emmett felt the cool slide of something down his spine, slipping further until..."Oh! What are you doing?"

"Shush."

"Brian?"

His head pressed down to the pillow to quiet him, "Emmett, relax. In a minute you won't be able to form complete sentences. You want to learn everything right? To please Ben?"

In the glowing light, Brian heard Emmett's muffled, 'yeah' accompanied by the shake of his head. "Alright. No more talking."

Back down between Emmett's legs, large hands tenderly spread him apart, hot breath blowing upon his hole and intermittent nibbles to his plump ass, Emmett began to giggle. His hips shook from the tingle, tickle of Brian's nips and when suddenly he thought he'd die from the tickle fit, he felt something he'd never felt before. Deep inside him such a delicious, tantalizing touch...caused him to scream, jolting from the bed.

During the jolt, Brian was jostled from the bed, falling to the hardwoods, having received a fat lip from Emmett's flapping foot. From the floor, "Jesus Christ! You burst my lip you idiot!"

Jumping up, looking down from the side, Emmett smiled nervously, "I'm sorry. Here, let me help you."

"Don't fucking touch me!"

Brian stood up, going into the bathroom to survey the damage. "If that leaves a mark...Christ Emmett! Get your shit and get out! Lesson's over."

"No, please. I'll be good."

Hearing the urgency, Brian peered out to his bed. Emmett sat, wringing his hands, his expression like a deer in headlights.

Smirking, "Do I have to tie you down?"

As Emmett sat upon the bed, wrapped in the sheets, "I don't care what you do as long as you do what you just did. Again."

Turning his eyes from his reflection to the figure on the bed, Brian had to laugh. "That good huh?"

"Uh huh."

"I told you. Rimming is almost the best there is."

"Rimming? What's that?"

"Never mind."

"Will you do it again?"

"Will you shut your fucking mouth and keep still?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. Lay down. Ass up. Mouth shut until I tell you."

The young man did as he was told and was soon rewarded with that feeling again. 

"Spread your legs, wider. Yeah, like that."

Brian's face was buried inside his ass, his tongue probing deep, curling inside. His hands reaching under, stroking Emmett's balls all the while Emmett fought to stay still, fought to keep his mouth shut. His back was drenched in sweat and all the while that soft, hard tongue slipped in and out of him. When he thought he couldn't take it anymore, his young cock was manhandled by a large hand, pulling softly and quickly, then hard and tight. "Oh my God....Oh My GOD!!!!"

"Yeah, come on. That's it," Brian coaxed, almost bored.

When he couldn't come anymore, his body still shaking from the pleasure, he felt the bed shift from under him and watched Brian walk into the bathroom. Checking his face again, Brian muttered seeing the bruising red welt. Turning on the shower, he cocked his head out, spying Emmett lying haphazardly on the bed, hands drawn to his face, humming.

Calling out, "Now you know what rimming is."

Shaking his head, he entered the shower. Rimming virgins was never good. There was always some sort of injury to be had it seemed. Once they got over the initial shock they became the true sluts they were born to be. His mind running back to Justin, Brian relaxed under the hot spray. Reaching for the soap, he drenched his face careful of his lip. No more kissing tonight it seemed and that was just fine. Emmett didn't know how to do it and Brian wasn't about to chip a tooth trying to teach the man. 

But, Justin. Brian bet that he knew how to kiss. Knew how to move his tongue, tasting. Knew how to bring you to your knees with his mouth. Those lips. God, the lips again. So full, so red...wrapped around his cock. With the soap coating his wet cock making it slippery in his hands, Brian again jerked off to the memory of Justin. Back to the door, his head against the tiles, Brian braced himself with his shoulder against a wall and his feet apart as his body shuddered from the intense vision his mind conjured up and his hand helped along. When he was almost at the point in his mind with the golden boy’s legs over his shoulders, head beating against the table in pleasure, that perfect mouth screaming words of encouragement to Brian as he plundered his ass, the shower door opened.

"Whatcha doing?"

All thoughts suddenly chased away, Brian exhaled deeply, angry, "None of your business."

"Can I see?" Peering over Brian's shoulder, "Oh, it's so big!"

Turning to meet Emmett's eyes, his hard on leaking and the necessity for gratification looming, "Time for lesson number two."

Grabbing Emmett's shoulders, Brian pushed him against the glass door, coming up quickly behind him, "We're gonna play a little game now."

Excited, "Yay! I like games! I like Concentration and, "

"I was thinking more of The Quiet Game. Now, you think of me as Ben okay? Just think of Ben because I'm going to fuck you now Emmett."

"It's going to hurt isn't it?"

Seeing the fear in his eyes, Brian stopped himself quickly becoming more patient as was needed. "Yes, a little. But, we can stop now if you want. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do."

Feeling Brian's hard cock poking him and Brian's hands tracing circles over his belly, Emmett was soothed. "No, this is for Ben, right? I can do it. I want to do it."

Smiling, "It'll hurt but then it'll feel really good. Blissful, I promise."

Shivering under the hot spray, Emmett steeled himself. "Will it feel like that thing you did with your tongue?"

"What, kiss you?"

"No, that's totally gross. The other thing...you know," pointing, "down there."

Laughing, "You mean, when I rimmed you?"

"Yeah, that."

"Say it Emmett. It's not a dirty word."

“Rimmed, okay? When you rimmed me."

"It'll feel better than that."

"Really?"

Pulling a condom from the shelf, Brian opened it and put it on. Squirting a copious amount of lube into his palm, he maneuvered them both out of the spray, and then began to coat his fingers. "Yes, much, much better. You ready?"

"I'm ready."

"I'm going to prepare you. Be still and breathe. It's going to sting a little but that's a part of it. I've got to stretch you out is all."

"Okay," the man replied, feeling Brian's fingers inside him. Biting his lip, wincing at the pinch and sting as the fingers probed, scissoring inside him, he remembered to breathe. Every once in a while, it was as if a surge of electricity shot through from his toes to the top of his head as Brian swiped over his prostate. Cooing a little at the feeling, Brian whispered encouraging words. "Yeah, that's what's it's all about. Feel that? Feel me pressing right there? Makes your dick hard at the feeling? Makes you want to come...shoot out all you've got."

When Emmett winced no more at the probing fingers and his breath became staggered, his hands holding him up, Brian knew he was ready. Placing Emmett's hands above his head, against the glass, Brian gingerly kicked the boy's feet apart wider then told him to hold on. "Remember, this will hurt at first but will feel better. Gradually. Let your body feel it, welcome the feeling Emmett."

At the first push, Emmett was almost crying. "Please, please stop!"

Pulling out slightly, Brian reached his hand over his shoulder, bringing Emmett's body closer to him. Whispering in his ear, "I'm sorry that it hurts."

"It hurts so bad. You said it would feel good and it's not feeling good!"

"I told you that it hurts at first. I have to go all the way in Emmett. I have to be inside you, all the way, moving, before it feels good. Do you think you can try again?"

"I don't know."

Trying a new tactic, practically nauseous as the words flowed, "I bet you can. You can do anything. You're so strong and beautiful...I wanna feel you. Inside. You make me so hard. So hard."

Brian's soft rasp again making an appearance, words of compliment and encouragement were making Emmett extremely pliable. "Maybe I could try again."

"That's it. It'll make me feel good too."

"It will?"

"Yeah, you want me to feel good too don't you?"

"I guess so."

"Come on, let's try it again. Be patient. I know it hurts but not for long."

"Okay."

Releasing his grip from around his neck, the close embrace, Brian gripped hold of Emmett's hips, guiding his still hard cock back in. Stopping short Brian thought better and retrieved more lube. Coating his cock, his slid in easier this time, a little bit deeper. Hearing Emmett's ragged breath, giving the boy credit for his silence, Brian was more gentle this time around. "Breathe."

"God, are you in yet?"

"Almost...almost. A little more," and then Brian pushed in completely.

Slowly, inch by inch, Brian's cock disappeared into the tightness. His mind tuned out his surroundings and Emmett's slight wincing...thinking of being somewhere else, inside someone else. Pulling out slowly, pushing back in slower still, he found a rhythm and soon the winces he'd heard were now replaced with 'ahs' and 'ohs'. Emmett began pushing back into Brian's thrusts, signaling that he was indeed into the feeling. So Brian began thrusting a little harder, quicker, speeding up as he fucked Justin's...Emmett's ass. 

Emmett became more vocal and his voice reverberated within the confines of the shower enclosure. "Yeah! Oh God! Yeah! Oh, yes. Oh, YES!"

Faster, harder...deeper Brian drove, drowning out the voice calling to him. All he'd heard were the soft musings of the young man who sat under the oak tree reading love sonnets. The young man who droned on and on about his philosophy and how he knew his boyfriend loved him, showed him his love. His heart beating faster, his stomach in knots, his mind seeing the man clinging to him from underneath. Words effortlessly flowing from the lips that spoke volumes even in silence; those eyes owned Brian. Coming at last, Brian bit into Emmett's tender shoulder, stifling his voice from calling out to the one man who wrenched this feeling from him.

Heaving against Emmett, whose face was now smashed against the glass door, Brian slowly pulled out. Turning into the luke warm spray, he skimmed off the condom, dropping it to the floor. Reaching again for the soap, he cleansed his body. Emmett turned around and stood pressed up against Brian's back. Kissing his shoulder, his hands roaming, "You were right."

Clearing his throat, "Was there ever any doubt?"

"That was incredible."

"Yep."

"Does it always feel like that?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Depends on who you're with."

"I hope it feels like that with Ben."

"Then I'm sure it will."

"Can we do it again?"

"Not now, you'll be too sore. Another time."

"Tomorrow?"

"Maybe. It's time for you to go now."

"Right now? But isn't there other stuff you can teach me?"

"Yes, later. Now go," Brian said, pushing Emmett out of the shower. Emmett stood there, watching Brian, whose back was to him, then flounced off to retrieve a towel. Standing under the spray, Brian stayed inside for as long as he could with the cold water beating down, waiting for Emmett to leave. When enough time had passed, Brian turned the water off and slipped on his robe. Checking to make sure that Emmett had gone, he gathered up the glasses and wine, taking them to the kitchen. Turning off all the lights and locking up, Brian came back falling into bed. Noticing his answering machine blinking, he played the message.

_"Hi Brian, this is Justin. Uh, listen. I was, uh, wondering if you'd like to see the Rodin exhibit with me. I know that you already saw it but I thought that maybe we could...God, this is so stupid...never mind. Sorry, please forget I called."_ Click.

Picking up the phone, Brian dialed his aunt's house. The phone rang two times then three, hearing a sleepy voice say "Hello?" Brian replied, "I think that can be arranged."

On the drive to his aunt's house Brian wondered how long his little project was going to take. Almost wanting to throw in the towel what with all the ridiculous coddling he knew he'd have to do he realized that for some unfathomable reason he didn't seem to mind the coddling. Justin wasn't like Emmett or any of the other men he knew. He seemed passionate albeit painfully corny about the concept of love but he seemed passionate about everything. Laughing to himself remembering the other day by the tree, the scene straight out of a Charlotte Bronte novel, Brian smiled thinking of Justin's face. Extremely naive on the ways of the world and sheltered to all things bad, Justin was a breath of fresh air. But, all that would be over soon. As soon as Brian had him...had him and showed him what it was really like to be a man, take it like a man. He would only be doing the young man a service really. Justin should stop with his ridiculous notions, that manifesto shit talk, realize that we all create our own pain. 

This Ethan character was obviously a saint himself. Or most probably, fucking around on the side doing the same thing Brian was doing. Biding his time until Justin gave it up. Justin would be hurt, no doubt. But better to hurt now rather than later. No one was that understanding and patient. Justin's demeanor had already begun to crack so his manifesto wasn't as solid as he professed. He called Brian. Not the other way around. Plus, he was definitely flirting with Brian the other night. All it took, as much as always, was a few searing looks and compliments and the men faltered. Yeah, he'd give it a few more tries...that's all it would take.

 

Coming outside to meet Brian's car, Justin's face was beaming. He'd felt so stupid calling and leaving that message. Thought Brian would think him so immature. Yes, he knew what Brian wanted...what he would eventually want but Justin thought that there was something special about him. He seemed so smart and could put on the charm but Justin could see underneath, something sweet begging to come out. He knew he'd have to be on alert. Not look at him too much because, like the other night as proven, Justin could and would crumble under Brian's scrutiny.

"Hey," Justin said, opening the door, sliding in.

"Hey yourself."

"Beautiful day."

"Looks it."

Silence engulfed them as Brian peeled out, catching his aunt peering down from her bedroom as they drove off.

"How're you liking it here?"

Turning in his seat to face Brian, "It's very nice. I like it here a lot. So peaceful and your aunt has been very gracious to me."

"Don't you have a vacation estate too? How come you're not there?"

"I'd need a vacation from the vacation. Don't really want to talk about it."

"Ah, so there is some trouble in that pretty little trouble free world of yours."

"The same as anyone's, I guess."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Brian glanced over at Justin.

"So, I thought that after the exhibit we could get some dinner. I know a really nice place that serves an excellent porterhouse."

Laughing, "You do eat! I knew it."

"Nothing wrong with watching your weight. One of these days that metabolism of yours is gonna fall out the bottom. Fags like a nice ass...plump and juicy but not too plump and juicy."

"God, it always leads back to sex with you doesn't it?"

"If you tried it you'd be the same way."

"Again, I doubt it."

"Yeah, now that I think about it, I doubt it too."

Turning on the radio, bored with the conversation now as Justin seemed to fight tooth and nail, Brian searched for something to bide the time.

Reaching over to turn the radio back off, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"What?"

"You know what."

"No, I really don't. If you're talking about the boring conversation we were having that was so lame that I've forgotten then..."

"You think I'm a joke don't you?"

Silence. 

"You know what, pull over."

"I'm not pulling over on the parkway."

"If this is all you wanted just to try and get me into bed...pull over."

"Now you're being childish on top of all that ridiculousness."

"I said pull over!" Justin yelled, trying to open his door.

Reaching over to pull the door back shut, slowing down, Brian yelled, "Stop! You want to get yourself killed?" 

"It beats sitting here being laughed at!"

Coming to a full stop, Brian unbuckled his seat belt, turning to face Justin's furious glare. "Look, don't ever do some stupid shit like that again! If you can't take innocent joking then you've got a lot to learn. I get that you think I'm a slut. Lower than the lowest low...if I wanted you in bed, you'd be on all fours right now."

"So sure of yourself. Jesus, can't you be serious for once and just enjoy a day out?"

"You called me!"

"I know. I did call you. I thought that maybe, well...I wanted to see you."

"Then what the fuck is your problem?"

"You scare me."

"Then you should have stayed at home."

"Why are you like this?"

"Like what?"

"My friends, they warned me...I've heard so many things about you. Bad things."

"You can't believe everything you hear."

"Well, you've done nothing to prove them wrong."

Wondering who the fuck did such a job on him, "So this is all a test then. What exactly were you told?"

"I'm not going to repeat it."

"Oh, the sanctity of secrecy. Have to protect your source. So noble and loyal you are. That's hardly fair Justin."

"Yes, I'm very loyal and you'd know that if you knew me."

"Then give me a goddamn chance."

"I want to. I really do but you make it so hard."

"You don't know me either. You've got your mind made up and I can't understand why you're bothering with it all if that's the case."

"You're right. I apologize. You've got to know that I'm constantly on guard and it's not that I want to be this way...it's that I have to be this way."

"Well, unless you've heard it from my own mouth or seen it from your own eyes, you can't believe shit anyone has said. Give me a little credit."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I don't trust myself with you," Justin whispered, turning back in his seat looking down at his lap trying to avert his eyes of Brian's.

Reaching over, Brian lay his hand on Justin's neck, turning his head back round to face him, "Am I that bad?" he asked, grazing Justin's neck with his fingertips.

Leaning in to the touch, Justin looked over at Brian watching his face, his eyes, his lips as he spoke. "No."

Hearing Justin's heartfelt reply, Brian leaned over, his hot breath in Justin’s ear, “Then relax." Feeling goose bumps under his fingers, Brian slowly retreated but not before skimming his lips over Justin's cheek, sighing. In the same moment Brian's lips touched his cheek, Justin turned his face so that his lips met Brian's. Before he knew it, they were making out in broad daylight on the Pittsburgh parkway.

The soft touch of Brian's lips and hands as they held his face and the way Brian's tongue softly rolled over his, made Justin feel euphoric. His hand wandered to the back of Brian's head, grasping and clutching for purpose. Leaning over closer, wanting to feel their bodies together, Justin's breath caught, realizing how caught up in the moment he had become. Pulling away quickly, pushing Brian away, Justin looked stricken, touching his hand to his lips. Under Brian's scrutiny once again, "We should go." 

Brian, a little disappointed chuffed a breath. Running his hands through his hair and then, adjusting his shirt, he reached over to start the car. They didn't speak the rest of the way.


	3. The Game

As they wandered the halls of the art gallery, silently taking in the sculptures and patrons, Brian's hand remained pressed to the small of Justin's back; trying to maintain some contact of any sort. That kiss jolted him. Once again Justin Taylor, patron saint of virginity and all things pleasant, made the first move. If the kiss hadn't been so good or if Brian hadn't found himself enjoying their time spent together, Justin would now be walking the Pennsylvania Parkway. For an instant Brian considered kicking him out. For an instant only...then he realized that no matter how frustrating Justin made him, he couldn't. Wouldn't. He wanted to spend time with the man even if half of it involved them arguing. And this was starting to trouble him.

Handing Justin a glass of wine they stood, still silent. Justin felt calmed by the feel of Brian's hand on his back. Calm that Brian chose not to speak...didn't want to discuss that slip up in the car. Yes, a slip up. All it was. As they stood there, Justin heard someone call out Brian's name as a man approached them with a younger man in tow.

"Brian."

"Michael? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know I love to do my duty for the arts."

"Hi Brian!" Emmett squealed, sidling up to Brian's side. The action not unnoticed by Justin.

Pushing Emmett off of his side, "Emmett."

"Since when do you like Rodin, Michael?"

"About the same time as you it seems, Brian."

"Yeah, I bet."

"Funny you should mention the word bet...And, who is this here?"

Pained, Brian dropped his hand from Justin's back. "Justin Taylor this is Michael Novotny and Emmett Honeycutt."

"Honeycutt? Your mother is Danelle?"

Emmett, slurping on an umbrella laden drink, "Yep."

A little taken aback Brian asked, "You know Danelle Honeycutt?"

"Yes, my mother and she are great friends but I've never met Emmett." Extending his hand, "Hi, I'm Justin."

"You're Justin? The Justin? The one my mother raves about...compares me to?"

Laughing, "Wow. A role model too."

"What's that supposed to mean Michael?"

Suppressing his laughter, "Oh, nothing. I know all about Justin. Don't we all?"

Justin, looking between Brian and Michael and their subliminal conversation, "What does that mean?"

"Nothing. I don't know what he's talking about. Michael, obviously you've had too much to drink."

"Whatever. I was just kidding. Justin, it's very nice to meet you. I think that my office has some of your pieces displayed."

"Really? I'm flattered."

"Don't be...I just buy a stock of pictures that match my decor."

Emmett tried to sidle up next to Brian again, "When can I see you again?"

Whispering and pushing him away again, "You can see me in your dreams."

Justin took this moment to stand back, seeing how enamored Emmett was of Brian. Obviously Brian had been with Emmett. "I'm going to get another drink. I'll be right back."

Turning to Justin, "I'll come with you. Michael, Emmett..."

As Justin walked away, Michael leaned in, "Okay, see you later. Don't forget Wednesday night."

"What's Wednesday night?"

"Did you forget already? We have to discuss the plans for the hotel...you know, that precious land of yours that I so graciously informed you about? You do remember reading the fine print of the contract don't you?" Michael pressed, pulling forward a smiling Emmett to face Brian.

"Yeah. Right."

"See you two later."

Walking away, Brian caught up with Justin getting another glass of wine. "I said I was coming."

"You looked busy."

"Jealous?"

"Hardly."

"Well, it looks like you're jealous."

"I've nothing to be jealous about."

"Look, Michael and I are old friends."

"And Emmett?"

"Emmett is just a new friend."

"That you've fucked."

"Somebody is jealous."

"Last I heard, Emmett was dating Ben Bruckner. A good friend of mine."

"And?"

"And, I think it's highly unlikely that all of a sudden Emmett Honeycutt knows you. You saw the way he was looking at you."

"So?"

"I can't believe you!"

"Remember what I told you?"

"I saw it with my own eyes, Brian."

"As long as I'm not fucking you, it's none of your business. Right?"

Draining his glass and straightening himself, "You're right. We're not having sex."

"My God, you can't even say the word 'fuck' can you?"

"I can too. FUCK! See? How's that?"

"Jesus." Taking Justin's empty wine glass, "How many have you had?"

"Take me home."

"Fine."

Walking out to the car Brian kept ahold of Justin's arm. As Brian reached to open Justin's door for him Justin hesitated, blocking the lock. Standing face to face, Justin waited, bringing his hand up to Brian's face. "Thank you for bringing me here, I'm sorry I was such a twit back there."

Grabbing Justin's hand, Brian brought it to his lips, kissing each fingertip. "Don't worry about it. And, you're welcome. The night's still young. We could still go for dinner."

"I don't think so."

Leaning in, faces a hair's breath apart, "You're not hungry?" Brian asked, swiping Justin's lips with his.

Opening his mouth to the kiss, Justin pushed his tongue further, touching Brian's, welcoming the touch. They stood together, Justin pressed against the car, kissing. Reaching down to pull Justin's shirt out of his pants, Brian's fingers grazed the soft skin, moving upward, pressing his lower body closer into Justin. Feeling Brian's hardness, Justin pushed closer, his hands widely reaching to touch Brian's skin as well.

Coming out the front door of the gallery, Emmett and Michael spied the two in the parking lot. Staring at the two men, both of them grew jealous for different reasons. Michael caught the quiet looks Brian gave to Justin, noticing his hand firmly in place always managing to maintain contact with the man. Saw how uncomfortable Brian grew upon seeing Michael. Yes, Brian Kinney was acting very strangely today. And, as he stood watching Brian and Justin make out by his car, Michael sensed trouble. He'd never seen this tenderness in Brian. Never saw Brian resort to schoolboy tactics of making out in a parking lot. Moving to his car, starting it up, Emmett asked, "Why is Brian with Justin Taylor?"

"No idea." Slowly driving by them, Michael blared his horn waving, startling them apart from their embrace. 

Pulling apart, Brian begrudgingly moved past Justin to open his door, pushing him inside. Rounding the driver's side Brian tried to calm himself. He loved kissing Justin but the push and pull was driving him crazy. He wanted nothing more than to take him home, liquor him up since Justin's inhibitions weakened vastly with liquor, and fuck him senseless. But no. It wouldn't be this way. His plan all along would be for Justin to willingly, clearly and soberly, give himself up to Brian.

The drive back was quiet again, neither one of them talking much save for the small talk about the various sculptures. As they each retired to their own rooms Brian and Justin pondered just what exactly was going on. As Justin was saying goodnight, his mobile rang. "Hi," he spoke, waving to Brian while obviously speaking to his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I just got back."

"No, it's not too late. I'm glad you called."

"I miss you too. I love you too."

Listening, Brian shut his door.

The next few days Brian made himself scarce from the house. The more he was around Justin the more he thought about dismissing his plan. He was innocent. He was truly virtuous but he was also a man. 

Letter 2

_I’m writing to tell you that I heard the most upsetting rumor. I cannot believe it would be true but I’m telling you this nonetheless since I think you should know. It’s been rumored that you were with Brian Kinney the other night at a gallery showing. That you two were, well, very chummy, I heard. I’ll not even mention what else I was told because it’s just so preposterous. Now, I have no idea who would start such a rumor and I hope to God you listened to me, surely you wouldn’t have done such a thing. Defending your honor, I told the person as much. On top of all the repercussions and not to mention ridiculousness of it all, what would Ethan say? And, what would your mother say to all of this? Justin, we’ve been friends for a long time and I implore you to stay far away from him. See what has become of you even staying in that house? These vicious rumors will hurt you Justin. And they will hurt what you have with Ethan. You should come stay with me while you’re here as I think that would be best._

_With Love,  
L.P. _

 

Having lunch with Michael on Wednesday, Brian fielded questions from him about Justin.

"I've decided to make the bet infinitely more interesting than before."

Perusing the menu and vaguely attentive, "Doubt it."

"We'll see about that."

"So? Tell me. I'm brimming with anticipation," Brian snidely remarked.

"You're totally gone over that guy."

Feigning ignorance, "What guy?"

"Christ, how ridiculous you are when you're in love."

Blanching, "Hardly."

"It was so sweet and touching seeing you with him Brian. You really are in love with him."

"What does the bet have to do with this line of bullshit you're spewing?"

"I thought that maybe I could get in on your little project."

"I got bored with it. I've moved on."

"Oh really? That's interesting. How so?"

"None of your fucking business, that's how so."

"Why Brian Kinney. I'm truly amazed. Why, what would they all say?"

"About what? And who is ‘they’?”"

"About how the mighty have fallen. Fallen and can't even get laid."

"I can get laid anytime and anywhere I want. You know that." To prove the notion, Brian signaled the waiter that had been cruising him with a nod.

"Except with Justin Taylor, am I right?"

Rising to meet the hot young waiter at the men’s room, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Maybe so. But then, what's wrong with a friendly little bet between friends."

"Get to the point Michael."

"I bet you your Spider that you can't fuck him." 

Stopping his stride, Brian paused. "It's a 1933 Alfa Romeo 8C 2300 Monza Spider Corsa and no fucking way."

"Alright. If you're scared."

Waving the trick off, Brian sat down. "I'm not fucking scared! That's a stupid bet. Besides, it's not worth it."

"Oh, I thought that you were so interested in him...so ready to make him hurt."

"And what would I get when I win this hands down as well?"

"You can have my penthouse. Free and clear. I know you've admired it for a while. Besides, the odds are against you with Justin. And, well, it's just so cruel that I can't resist."

"What about all the other stuff? With Emmett?"

"That's still on."

"So. Your penthouse and the hotel? I'm starting to get bored thinking of the hotel. Sell me on it again.""

"Because it's the leading resort destination and you know it. Your father knows it too. Think of all the things you could do on top of all that we already offer? You could finally create your "Eden" concept. Slaves at your beck and call. And wouldn’t that please dear old pops."

Considering the offer, Brian had to admit that it was now very interesting. He did want that hotel and knew of its potential. And getting Michael's penthouse would be icing on the cake. He'd been trying to get a place in that tower for awhile but no vacancies kept him out. 

Still, not that he didn't want to have Justin as he plagued his every thought. But now that he knew Justin a little more, Brian knew that he was personally involved. With this deal he could un-involve himself quite quickly. He'd have Justin out of his thoughts, thinking, rationalizing that the only reason that this all had become personal in the first place was that he was being denied. It's always been said that when told you can't have something it only incites you to want it more. This was all this whole thing was, nothing more. Brian tried to convince himself.

Never one to back down to Michael's bets or games, "Alright. It's a deal. Get ready to hand it all over. This week."

"I've always loved that car. It'll look good among my collection."

"Think again."

"Justin will be devastated. It's already apparent that he's falling for you."

Back into predator-slash-business mode, "He'll fall alright. Face first with his ass up."

"Then I guess we'll be meeting soon to draw up the paperwork, right?"

Grimacing, "Yeah, right. Of course"

"So, Emmett will see you tonight?"

"I said I'd be there. You know I always come when I say I'm going to," Brian replied, walking to the elevator. Waiting for the car, Brian pondered his next move. Get over it Kinney. He's just a fuck.

When Emmett arrived, Brian ushered him into the bedroom to get it over with. Bored quickly and wincing from the teeth marks that would invariably be on his dick, Brian tried to usher him back out after they'd fucked.

"Wait, I need your help."

"We've already covered Fucking 101."

"No, help with something else."

"Spit it out. Since you're so fond of doing that anyways."

"It's gross!"

"Get back to the matter at hand. What kind of help do you need?"

"There's a guy."

"Yes, Ben. I know."

"No, it's someone else. His name is Blake. Michael introduced us at the gallery the other night and now he's teaching me to dance."

"And?"

"And, well, I kinda like him. He's really sweet."

"What about Ben?"

"Michael says that I should experience all that I can, when I can. It'll only prepare me better for Ben."

"Michael said that did he?"

"No offense to you but he's nice to me. And well, you're not."

"I'm so wounded. So, what do you want my help for?"

"He wrote me a letter."

"And you can't read?"

"Yes! I can read silly. I just need your help replying to him."

"Okay, get a pen and paper."

"I thought I'd email him."

"Emmett, email is for geeks and pedophiles."

"Huh?"

"What's the problem?"

"My mother. She can't know about it. She keeps me under lock and key as it is."

"So?"

"I was hoping that you'd pass the letter along? Michael said that you would."

"Michael's saying a lot of shit isn't he?"

"Will you? Please?"

"Give it here."

"Oh, thank you, Brian!"

"Get off me. And, get out you've already made me late."

Knowing that he was going to be late for dinner at his aunt's Brian called to the house. Told that Justin had been a little sick lately, Brian was a bit concerned. Brian's aunt berated him, telling him that Justin seemed more lovesick than anything; Brian felt a pit in his stomach.

Making the stop by Michael's Brian heard laughter as the elevator rose to a stop. Pushing the door open he noticed the trail of clothing littering the path to the bedroom. Pushing the door open he saw Michael and Blake on the bed. Smiling, Brian moved to the chair, sitting down. Tapping his leg with the letter, Blake and Michael finally noticed Brian.

"Brian?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

"Jesus!" Blake exclaimed, covering up.

Waving the letter, "I've got something marked 'special delivery' for Blake."

Smiling, moving to get the letter from Brian, Brian held it out of his reach. "Nuh uh uh." Tsking, "Why what would Emmett say?"

Rising from the bed, Michael spat, "Shut up Brian."

Relenting, Brian tossed the letter to Blake who joyfully snapped it up, ripping open the envelope to get to the letter. Lost in the words, Michael rolled his eyes and reached for his robe as Blake was oblivious to them both. 

"Nice, Michael."

"What?"

"Nothing. I've got to go."

Arriving around ten, he stopped by Justin's room before dropping his things off in his room. Knocking softly and hearing no reply, Brian opened the door, walking in. Seeing Justin in a fetal position on the bed, crying, he quietly approached. Reaching out, he caressed Justin's tear stained face. "What's wrong?"

"It's Ethan. We broke up."

Staying quiet, Brian waited for him to finish.

"I called him today and someone, some guy answered the phone telling me to call back later because Ethan was in the shower. The guy had the nerve to ask me who I was? Can you believe that?"

"Yes."

"Jesus! Can you have some feelings for once?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't want you to say anything! I don't want anything from you. I'm sure you'd laugh at me anyways...being such a silly little lovelorn faggot."

"I never said that."

"But you thought it, right?"

Brian couldn't deny it and he was nothing if not honest. "I'm sorry that you're hurt."

"That's life right? I mean, my manifesto is for shit. No matter who I'm with or what they say, it all comes down to getting your dick sucked and fucking a nice ass."

"Better to learn now."

"I expected a modicum of decency. Honesty and a fucking commitment is what I expected! Why is that so hard?"

"Some people can't give you what you want. No matter how they try or even if they want to. Not everyone is made like you Justin."

“Maybe I deserve this. Yeah, maybe this is my punishment for what’s happened between you and I.”

“And what is that?”

Looking away, Justin whispered, "At least you were honest with me. From the start I knew what you wanted from me."

Not knowing how to reply, Brian thought it best to remain mostly mum. "You just want to have sex with me, to fuck me right?"

"Justin."

"No, it's okay. I know that it doesn't matter anymore.” Moving to sit up, Justin pulled his shirt off then moved to remove his pants.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you what you want."

"Justin, no..."

Standing now, Justin shimmied his pants down, reaching for Brian's hands. Placing them on his chest, Justin leaned in, kissing Brian. Propping himself up in Brian's lap, Justin's hands reached for Brian's shirt. Their tongues swiping over each other, Justin moaned, pulling on Brian's hair. Gripping tightly to Justin's hips, rocking his ass over his crotch, grinding, Brian longed to be inside him. His hands skimmed over the soft, smooth skin off Justin's back. Snaking his hand inside his underwear, Brian felt his hot cock, pulsing in his hand. Kissing Brian's ears, licking along his jaw line, Justin whispered, "Just go slow okay?"

Hearing the man's soft, raspy words, Brian was instantly brought back to reality. Pulling his face back, Brian looked at Justin's tear stained face, tearfully smiling.

Extricating Justin's arms from around his neck, Brian pushed him off his lap. Standing around to face Justin, "I can't."

Shocked, "What?"

"It's not you."

Salt poured on his already oozing wound, "I cannot believe this. Is this all just a game to you? You get me where you want me and then when I'm ready, you don't want it? You're just toying with me you fucking asshole!"

"Justin, please."

"Get out. Get the fuck out!"

Rising, Brian leaned in to whisper, "I'm sorry."

As he closed the door, Brian could hear once again the young man's sobs.

Rising the next morning, Brian walked down to have breakfast. Noticing Justin's absence, he inquired to his whereabouts from his aunt.

Terse, "He left."

"Left? Where?"

"He's staying with a friend in the city."

Taken aback, "Did he say why?"

"He was very apologetic and sad. He just informed me that he thought it would be better if he spent time with a friend."

Appetite lost, Brian rose from the table, returning to his room. Grabbing his phone he called the only person who he thought would know where Justin might be. Hearing from Emmett that Justin was now staying with Lindsey Peterson, Brian put two and two together. Lindsey must be the one who was filling Justin's ears with all the gossip about him. Rushing to the train station hoping to catch Justin, Brian searched the arrival and departure boards for the next train to Pittsburgh. Finding the platform number, Brian ran to catch Justin. Seeing him coming down the escalator, Brian stood waiting. Seeing Brian standing below, Justin winced. When he reached the bottom, juggling his bags, Brian came to him. 

"Leaving so soon?"

"What are you doing here Brian?"

"Will you give me another chance?"

“For what? A chance to do what?”

“I just want to be with you. To talk, that’s all. Please?”

Crumbling at the forlorn expression on Brian’s face, his disheveled look and the way he kneaded his hands, Justin couldn’t say no to him anymore. About anything.

Handing his bags over, Brian and Justin left the train station, driving back to the estate. Driving back to the house, Brian was on his best behavior. As ridiculous as it sounded, he felt bad for Justin. He'd never had a boyfriend nor even wanted one but sometimes he caught himself pondering the notion. And with Justin's heartbroken demeanor the other night it somewhat solidified for him why he never would. People inevitably hurt each other. There's always some one who's more invested in the relationship and in turn, get hurt. Justin, for the most part, tried talking again to Brian. Yes, Ethan had hurt him. Yes, Brian had hurt him too but he knew that maybe he expected too much. Not wanting to say goodbye again, Justin let himself go. Let it all go. 

 

When they arrived back at the house, the men were mostly quiet again as they put Justin's bags in his room and sat on the bed. Getting up to leave, give Justin time to himself, Justin beckoned Brian back. "Please stay."

"Justin, if I stay here with you then..."

"It's okay."

Getting up, Justin moved to stand between Brian's legs then kneeled down between them. Grasping Brian's hands, Justin brought them to his lips, kissing each knuckle then finger. Brian's hands caressed Justin's face and he pulled the man to him. Hugging him tight to his chest, Brian rubbed circles on his back. "It'll be alright Justin. Trust me."

"I'm ready."

“You don’t have to. That’s not why I’m here with you.”

Pushing Justin from him, Brian looked at Justin, gauging his meaning. When he saw him smile and nod Brian realized he had a mere second or two to decide.

Softly kissing Justin, Brian began to unbutton his shirt, then Justin's. Taking care to strip the boy gently so as not to rush the moment, Brian kept his arousal at bay. This of course was not the way he pictured it when he fantasized about being with Justin but was equally good surprisingly. When they were both naked, Brian moved over to lay Justin down on the bed as he loomed over him. "Are you sure?"

"Just go slow okay?"

Nodding, Brian leaned down to kiss Justin. Moving his lips from his face, down his jaw, neck, chest, all over. Brian took his time, wanting Justin to experience the pleasure and realized that he was experiencing the pleasure as well. Justin looked on at Brian adoringly, so sure of this. Wanting this. Not afraid of it anymore. When Brian took his cock in his mouth, Justin's body jerked from the feelings being elicited. Hot breath and tongue slid ever so slowly up and down him. Sucking tightly and then all the way down his throat Brian couldn't get enough. So natural and so good. Talking, telling Brian how much he thought he could love him, how afraid he was of it all, Brian listened and took it all in. He wanted to make Justin feel good. He wanted to be 'made of' what Justin was...wanted him so much. He was afraid of it all too. Making Justin come, wanting him to come, Brian pulled out every trick he could think of. Justin shot down his throat with voracity and a few expletives, shockingly enough.

Wanting Brian to experience what he was, Justin tried to give him the pleasure as well. Instructing as asked, Brian told him what to do and how to do it.

Justin was a fast learner. Not the best blow job ever but serious potential lay in the boy. Brian thought that he'd never experienced someone touching him so much. Taking so much time on his body, on him. And when it was time, he still questioned what he was doing with all this.

When Brian first put Justin's legs upon his shoulders, caressing his thighs, Brian told him it would hurt. "I'll stop if you want me to."

"No, don't stop."

Smiling, "We haven't even started yet."

"Somehow I know I won't want you to stop."

Reaching out to caress Justin's face, Brian's fingers softly traced Justin's lips. Feeling Justin's tongue poking out, Brian watched as his fingers were sucked and felt the hot grip of Justin's hand on his hip. "Do it, please."

Seeing Justin shake beneath him, whispering to him, wanting to take such care to not hurt him physically or emotionally it struck him that he did care about Justin. He might even love him.

Pushing in, he knew. The tightness struck him, feeling constricted. Overwhelmingly so yet something drove him onward. Justin's warm breath against his face, turning Brian to face him at times when he'd usually bury his face into the person's neck. Facing Justin, looking at each other while he pushed in and pulled out. Feeling words tumble out of his mouth, reciprocating soft words and promises. Rising up, pulling Justin with him so he could maintain the full body contact as well as a line of vision to Justin's, Brian was so gentle. Exaggerating all his movements to make Justin feel it all. Feel him inside, feel his body encompassing his. And with all the words exchanged, the pleas and demands for 'more', 'there', 'harder', Brian fell into him. Pushing deeper, manhandling Justin almost, Brian couldn't get enough. Biting hard into Justin's neck to suppress his moans, hiking Justin's legs higher onto his shoulders to go deeper, hearing Justin groan as he pushed. 

The feeling was incredible, rubbing their bodies against each other, as Justin gripped hard leaving marks upon Brian's hips and he continued to drive faster.

Holding Brian's face in his hands, wiping the sweat from his brow, Justin couldn't believe how incredible this all was. Yes, he'd wanted it to be special, all along he'd had some notion or fantasy of how his first time would be...and everything besides the face he saw in front of him, the face kissing him and staring into him, had all been accurate. Never would he have ever imagined that Brian Kinney would be the one. The one that took from him his chasteness. As shocked as he was during these acts that they performed together and on one another, Justin couldn't imagine it being anyone else. The fullness he felt, the heat and softness and firmness of Brian inside him...and as he came it was like magic. He yelled Brian's name and begged for more, held on for dear life to the arms that engulfed him. And that was just the first time.

The next few were a bit more wild and unbridled, against the armoire and in the shower, feeling Brian pounding relentlessly into him. Biting his ears, sucking his neck, hands gripped firmly around his hips. The incessant pounding that he begged for and relished. A different Brian came out as well, playful, hopeful, nasty and extremely horny. Again and again they fucked and neither could stay away from each other.

Afterwards, near dawn, as they lay there, Brian continued kissing and touching Justin, not getting enough. As it grew lighter outside, they never moved from the bed save to relieve themselves. Into the early day they fucked, made love, all that they could, with a sense of urgency again and again. With Brian, it felt as if he knew that he may never get the chance again and with Justin it was more of making up for lost time.

As the day progressed, Brian and Justin spent more time together in bed and out. The next week flew by while Justin fielded Ethan's calls and Brian fielded Michael's. 

Tired of being put off, Michael came out to the house. Spying Brian and Justin by the pool, he walked out to join them. Clearing his throat, they were alerted to his presence and Brian gently lifted himself off the chaise they shared.

"Isn't this cozy?"

"Michael, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Michael."

"I seem to be interrupting a most intimate moment."

"What do you want Michael?"

"Well, since you've been avoiding my calls I thought I'd make a little trip out to the country to see what you boys have been up to."

"I've been busy."

"I can see that."

"Justin, why don't you go into the house while Michael and I discuss business."

Rising, "Okay. It was nice to see you Michael."

Watching Justin walk away, Michael grinned, "Is he for real?"

"Yes he is but let's cut the shit Michael. What the fuck do you want?"

"You know what I want. While you've been out here fucking around, you're being derelict in your duties of tutelage with Emmett."

"Yeah well, Emmett is well taken care of."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that Emmett is spending some time with Blake. You know, Blake the guy you've been fucking on the side?"

"Oh, that was nothing really."

Nonplussed, “Then you shouldn’t be upset that Blake is in it for Emmett, right?”

"Okay, so what?"

"And you know Ben's coming back into town next week."

"Yes, I do."

"Kinda puts a damper in your plan that both of the men you have, sorry, had, are now with Emmett."

"What?"

"Yeah, don't act innocent Michael, it doesn't become you."

"Well, don't act so in love. It's making me sick."

"Whatever, Michael. Seriously, what do you want?"

"I see that I've come just in time...before you do something drastic."

"Michael?"

"So, this is it huh? You've really fallen for the little cherub. Too bad that eventually he’ll see what you really are. He does know doesn’t he?"

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you actually think that Justin Taylor would take up with the likes of Brian Kinney? He’s probably just using you as his tutor. I hardly think his family would welcome you into the fold. They’d run screaming Brian. You don’t think that you measure up to what Justin’s looking for do you?”

Hearing the words come from his friend's mouth, seeing Justin wave to him from the veranda...something inside Brian clicked. "Ha! You're so gullible Mikey. Just like him," Brian rose from his chair, waving in Justin's direction. 

"Okay, now you're in love and certifiable. Jesus, what's happened to you Brian?"

"It was unprecedented." 

"What are you talking about?"

"Taking Justin. Having him repeatedly."

"Really? Do tell."

"It had a kind of charm that I'd never experienced before. Once he had surrendered he behaved with perfect candor, total mutual delirium which for the first time ever with me outlasted the pleasure itself. He was absolutely astonishing...eager...wanton. So much so that I ended by falling on my knees pledging my eternal love and do you know that at that time and for several hours afterwards I might have actually meant it?" 

His heart beating rapidly, Michael couldn't really contain his displeasure, "I see."

"It's extraordinary isn't it?" 

"Is it? It sounds perfectly ludicrous and commonplace, Brian." 

Looking back towards Justin, Brian brought his drink to his lips. In thought he weakly replied, "Yes. Yeah, I guess it is."

Seeing Brian like he was, Michael decided to take his leave seeing as his plan was working. He saw how relaxed and dare he say it, happy, Brian was with Justin. How comfortable and open he seemed to spending time with one person. Hell, Michael had been trying to reach him for a few days and found out from Emmett how Brian had called him in a mad rush, begging almost Emmett had said, begging to find out where Justin was. 

When Emmett relayed all this to Michael it cut right to the quick. Yes, he'd always had a love lust for Brian. The competition that had begun in youth as Michael thought if he couldn't have Brian he'd keep up with him. All he ever wanted was to be as Brian was and now, he'd brought his friend to the brink. Was about to bring him to the precipice. Yes or no? Do or don't. Fall or step back...what would Brian do. Michael had no doubt what his friend would do-Brian wouldn't disappoint Michael in all this. Yes, Brian wasn't the solid steel impenetrable force he made himself out to be, that others said he was. No, he was just as weak as the rest of us. And now he was in love.

"So I'll see you later tonight?"

"I'll be there." And with that, Michael took his leave but not before waving goodbye to Justin.

When Michael was gone Justin joined Brian back poolside. Coming to stand behind him, Justin wrapped his arms around his waist, laying his head against Brian's back. "Are you okay?" 

Moving forward out of Justin's touch, "Fine. I'm fine."

Seeing and feeling Brian's distance, "Okay. Well, what do you want to do tonight?"  
Turning around, "I'm going out."

If it weren't 80 something degrees outside with the sun beating down Justin was sure that a northern had blown in. Brian held his drink, stood facing him as if in challenge.

"Okay. Maybe I'll see you later tonight?"

"Maybe. Don't wait up," Brian replied, not looking at Justin as he walked back to the house leaving Justin alone to ponder exactly what was going on. Ten minutes ago they were lying in each other's arms on a chaise next to the pool sipping their drinks. Touching and playing around. And now, it's like they barely knew each other.

Justin waited a few minutes before gathering up their things and returning to the house. Standing outside Brian's door Justin was wondering if he should go in, maybe talk to Brian and see what was wrong. Had he done something wrong or had Michael angered him in some way? Thinking better of it, he retreated to his room. While getting ready to take a shower he heard Brian's door open and shut and then nothing. Looking outside his window, he watched the man that he'd spent the last week with leave him behind without a word. Picking up the phone he decided to call someone.

_"...I cannot believe you did that Justin!"_

_"Will you calm down?"_

_"No, I will not calm down. What the hell is the matter with you? What about Ethan?"_

_"Don't even mention his name to me! He's been cheating on me for God knows how long."_

_"How do you know? Are you certain?"_

_"Positive."_

_"So you just decide to sleep with the biggest whore in North America? You know he doesn't give a shit about you. He can't."_

_"He does. You don't know how it was. I mean, he was so sweet and we spent the last week together. I could really love him and I think..."_

_"So where is he now?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"You don't know?"_

_"No, he left. Said he was going out."_

_"Justin."_

_"It's not like that. Can't you be my friend for once?"_

_"I am your friend and I warned you. I told you this was going to happen. Brian Kinney isn't like any other guys. Jesus, he's not even human Justin."_

_"I don't care what you say, I'm going to see him. I'm going to be with him."_

_"He's going to hurt you Justin. Do you think that you and he are going to be a couple now? How stupid can you be?"_

_"I love him and he told me he loved me!"_

_"Well, so did Ethan."_

_"Don't say that."_

_"Justin, honey...he's only going to hurt you."_


	4. The Game

While Justin was on the phone, Brian was making his way into town to his loft and subsequently, his appointment for the night. Regretful for the way he left, not telling Justin goodbye or even that he was leaving, Brian picked up his phone to call. Busy. Maybe it was for the best. He'd come back tonight and set Justin straight. Tell him that while he had a great time, that's all it was. A great time. 

Pulling in front of his building, Brian saw Emmett waiting outside. Coming around to meet him they went upstairs.

Around midnight or so, Brian arrived back to his aunt's house and quietly stood outside Justin's room. Softly knocking, he entered. Seeing Justin lying upon the bed he stood there watching. _Tell him that it was a great time. All it was_. This was wrong...not happening. _But it's over now_.

"Brian?"

"Yeah."

"Come here." Walking over to the bed, sitting down on the edge, he felt Justin's hands reaching for him. 

"You should go back to sleep."

"Stay with me?"

"Justin. It's late and I need to,"

"Please? I missed you," Justin replied, pulling Brian down to lie beside him. When Brian was lying down, Justin moved closer, reaching over to take off Brian's shirt but Brian stopped him. Leaning down, "What's wrong?" From the light of the moon coming in through the windows, Justin could see Brian's face and the doubt displayed upon it. 

"Brian? What's the matter?"

Reaching out to caress Justin's face, Brian let his thumb rub across Justin's lips while he stared at the man hovering over him with a slightly fearful expression. "Nothing. There's nothing wrong at all," Brian responded, pulling Justin atop of him. 

Later while Justin sat astride, riding Brian, he pulled Brian's right hand to his lips, kissing and suckling the pads of his fingers. Head thrown back in ecstasy as Brian held him tight around the hips, Brian swore he'd never seen a more beautiful sight. He watched as Justin wantonly displayed himself, bucking up and down, garbled murmurings spout from his lips, touching and stroking himself as Brian worked beneath him. "You feel so good, Justin. God, look at you. It's never felt like this, been like this before."

As he was about to come, Justin shot his body forward, grinding on top of Brian, feeling him coming himself. Through his exaggerated breath he rasped, "This is right. You and me...so right. So good, Brian." While Brian could do nothing but close his eyes and silently agree while listening to Justin's voice. The soft , breathy voice of reassurance surrounded him while they came together.

 

Meeting Michael for lunch the next day, Brian and he talked business. "Do you have the brochures and financial statistics of the hotel to show me?"

"Getting a little bit ahead of yourself aren't we?"

"I thought I made myself clear the other day."

"Yes, you're such a good actor that you even fooled me. But you haven't won the bet yet."

"Bullshit I haven't."

"Didn't you read the fine print Brian?"

"What the hell are you talking about Michael?"

"I seem to recall you saying that once you had the little cherub where you wanted him then you would make him rue the day. That you'll have him and then break his naive little heart ...or something to the effect."

"The bet was, if I remember correctly, which by the way I do, was that I could have him. I've had him. Plus, I fucked your little Emmett into a pro. So, it's time to pay up Michael."

"Ah well see...there's no fun in that. I wanted to sit back and watch the poor lad crumble. Watch how he falls apart as the great Brian Kinney casts him aside. That's the deal."

"What would you like me to do?"

"Just what I said. Remember Brian, it's a small world and there's already been talk of your newfound relationship. My, what a whirlwind that went round when some of the boys found out you've been shacking up, holing up for lack of a better term. And on top of all this, incredibly enough, they talk of how Brian Kinney is madly in love with young Justin Taylor."

Bristling, "That's bullshit and you know it. Besides, there's talk because you can't keep your big fucking mouth shut."

"You know how it is. Besides, you couldn't keep your hands off of him and were seen making out like a teenager in the parking lot of the gallery. Yes, the boys are having a great laugh at it all. Why the other day at the baths I heard a couple of the queens talking about how the 'Mighty Kinney' had fallen...for a virginal twink."

"Yeah, I know how it is. Jesus, you're an asshole."

Laughing, "We're judged by the company we keep unfortunately. Anyways, so? Can I watch"

Slightly weak, mouth dry, "No big deal...I'll do it tomorrow."

"You'll do it today. I need you tomorrow...Ben's coming back."

"You truly have no heart, do you?"

"And you do now? How sweet. It's almost sad, in a hysterically funny sort of way."

"Go to hell Michael."

"If you don't want the hotel, then fine. Like I said before, have the car delivered to the house. After it's been thoroughly detailed."

"Fuck you. You're not getting my goddamn car!"

"Then finish the deal. I'll see you tomorrow," Michael spat, rising from the table.

As Brian stayed put, Michael leaned down whispering, "And make it good Brian. Give the queens something really good to talk about this time."

On his way back to the house, Brian called Justin and found out that he was in the city as well. Visiting his friend and just so happens, long time arch enemy of Brian Kinney, Lindsey Peterson. _'Why don't you swing by and we can go to dinner or something?'_ Justin had said. Agreeing to this, Brian thought that it was infinitely better to break the boy in public, leaving the tears and melodrama that he knew was inevitable by the wayside. Justin showed exemplary poise. There's no way Justin would break down in a public place. But the closer he got to the address given Brian began to feel sick and clammy. Looking at himself in the rearview mirror, Brian wiped his brow and silently told his reflection to get its shit together. This was no big deal...Justin was another conquest and he'd accomplished what he'd set out to do. Tomorrow he'd not even think about Justin...walking out the door after it was over, Brian assumed he would forget all about Justin.

Ringing the buzzer Brian wasn't shocked to see Lindsey opening the door, getting a chance to get her claws in. Didn't take him long to realize that Lindsey was Justin's confidant, the one who reported all the sordid details of Brian's life to him and now face to face, he knew it was her. The bitter, fucking cunt. 

"Well, hello Lindsey. Or should I call you Deep Throat? Nah, the description isn't quite that accurate."

"Brian Kinney, well...this is a shock."

"To show up at your door willingly, yes. Where's Justin?"

"He's in the guest room on the phone. With Ethan, actually," Lindsey replied as Brian pushed past her. "Wait a minute!"

"What Lindsey? What do you want? Haven't you already done enough?"

Laughing, "Not nearly enough I can see. How could you Brian? Why him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Lindsey."

"You fucking bastard! Of all people to try and pull your act on you have to go to him? Him, Brian! Someone that truly believes that people are genuine. And above all else, actually thinks that you love him? Jesus, you're cruel but I already know that don't I Brian?"

"Lindsey, quit living in the past. It's high time you got over me."

Rushing up closer to Brian, Lindsey struck out, slapping Brian across the face. "It's all a joke to you isn't it? Destroying people? Filling people's heads with the ridiculous notion that you're a good person and that you care so much about them."

"It was business, Lindsey."

"To fuck me for two months while you secretly stole my father's company?"

"Not my fault you fell in love. Besides, you're a muncher, what do you care? That was a long time ago and you've shackled yourself to someone else now. Poor Melanie."

"You broke my heart Brian and now you'll break his. You and your friend Michael, always playing these games never considering for a moment what your actions will do to people, how you destroy us all."

"Get over it you stupid cow."

"I bet you're doing this one just for sport. For fun, because you think he's ridiculous don't you?"

About this time, Justin came into the room and saw his friend and lover in each other's face, yelling. "What's going on?"

Glancing over at Justin, unaware of how much he'd heard Brian moved toward him, taking his hand. "Can we go somewhere to talk?"

"Brian? Lindsey?" Justin looked to both of them. Lindsey wiped her eyes and went into the kitchen leaving them alone. 

"Justin, can we go somewhere to talk?" Brian demanded.

"Sure, come on," Justin nodded and led them down the hallway to the room he was staying in.

"So you were talking to Ethan, huh?"

Closing the door, Justin hugged Brian. "Are you okay? Did Lindsey say something to you?"

"Why were you talking to Ethan, Justin?"

"Will you stop that? God, he's been calling me for a couple of days...won't leave me alone. Maybe now he will," Justin replied. Continuing on with his questions of Brian's demeanor, "Now, what happened out there? Did she say something to you?"

Breaking out of Justin's grasp, "No, not at all. Lindsey is an old acquaintance, that's all."

"She seems more of an old acquaintance. Did something...Oh my God! You and she didn't..."

When Brian wouldn't look or answer Justin, he moved to the window, his back to Brian.

While the room filled with silence Brian walked over to Justin, noticing his body shaking. Standing behind him, he wrapped his arms around Justin and laid his chin upon his shoulder.

"That's why she warned me off of you. I guess she's jealous or something but I thought that she was with Melanie."

"It was a long time ago."

"Is there anyone, male or female, that you haven't slept with Brian?"

Trying to lighten the mood, "I'm sure, somewhere. I've never been to the Republic of Korea."

"It's not funny."

Turning Justin to face him, "Hey, it's okay. You knew all this right?" Brian wanted to know that Justin would take up with the likes of him regardless of it all. Brian counted on it. Surely what he felt for him wasn’t one sided. Brian needed to know that Justin truly loved him for what he was. And as the thoughts plagued him, the confliction and irony wasn't lost.

Realizing that he did know of all of it, somewhat, Justin also realized that he'd fallen in love with Brian. Unintentionally but he did nonetheless. Smiling, "Yeah, I did."

Standing on his tiptoes to kiss him, Justin pulled Brian closer. Moving them backwards toward the bed, they fell upon it. "Let's have a quickie before we go to dinner," Justin whispered, reaching down to Brian's fly.

Letting himself get carried away in the moment, Brian momentarily forgot what he came to do. Feeling Justin moving beneath him, his warm breath on his face, whispering how much he missed him just these few short hours, the sweet torture of his kisses and the feel of his hands roaming all over him were punishing.

Hearing Justin tell him that he loved him, Brian was shaken from his reverie. Pushing himself off Justin, off the bed, Brian turned his back on Justin. 

"Brian? What's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, steeling himself with remembrance of the resort he was gaining and with it millions, not to mention Michael's penthouse, "This has been fun but as all good things...it's come to an end."

Laughing nervously, Justin sat up. "What?" 

Turning around, "I said it's over."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and me. Our little fling. I have to tell you, I don't know why you've been holding yourself back...you suck dick like a pro."

Face ashen at his words, Justin began to shake. "This isn't funny Brian," reaching out Justin tried to grab Brian's arm. Facing away from him, Brian stoically walked to the window.

"You see, it's beyond my control."

"What? Beyond your control? What's that supposed to mean?"

Still refusing but ultimately unable to face Justin,, "It's no wonder you and Lindsey are close friends. She behaved the same way...must be the WASP in both of you."

Rising from the bed, dread in his voice, Justin rushed to stand face to face with Brian. "You're lying."

With the words sticking on his tongue as he now had to look into Justin's eyes, “It's beyond my control." At the incredulous look on Justin's face, Brian gestured grandly with his arms to emphasize the point, "This is all over. You were just a fuck. Nothing more."

"I don't believe you. Brian!" Justin shouted, clawing at Brian, trying to ground himself.

Feeling Justin's arms and body pressing against him, Brian felt sick again. Hearing his strangled cries of disbelief, practically hearing the boy's heart breaking. He pushed Justin from him, "I said it's beyond my control."

Striking, slapping him wildly, "You asshole! I don't believe you. You said you loved me...you love me Brian and I love you! I gave you myself and then you do this to me?"

Turning around, Brian caught Justin's hands in mid air, tightly grasping his wrists, "I never loved you. I wanted to fuck you and all it took was some pretty words."

"What happened Brian? Did something happen? Tell me! Why are you doing this? I love you. God, you love me too. I know you do!"

"A fag will say anything to fuck a nice ass. You believed it all you silly, naive slut."

Backing away as if struck, Justin quietly replied. "Get out."

Brian watched as Justin's face grew red and his body shook almost uncontrollably. Wanting to reach out to him, tell him that he was sorry, that he was a coward, "Justin, listen."

Jumping back out of Brian's reach as if burned, "Get the fuck out of here."

Dropping his arm, Brian backed away. "It's beyond... I'm sorry Justin."

He looked one more time over his shoulder to see Justin staring at him, tear stained face and shocked expression, watching him walk away.

As he walked out, Brian saw Lindsey standing in the kitchen smoking a cigarette, shaking her head at him.

As he opened the door, Brian called out to her, "Please tell him…never mind he wouldn’t believe me anyway."

Stubbing her cigarette out, Lindsey rushed up to him, slapping him again, "You bastard," she spat.

Feeling the sting, Brian walked out the door.

 

Michael sat waiting at his apartment. Blake should have been there hours ago. Calling his number again, Michael listened to the recording and hung up. Throwing the phone across the room and into the door, it narrowly missed Brian's head. "That's a nice welcome!"

"Brian. What do you want?" Michael spat, moving to pour himself a drink.

"Pour me one too since we're celebrating."

"Celebrating what might I ask?"

"My ownership of the resort of course. And this, your, ahem, my humble abode. I've got big plans for them."

Sitting down, "I see. And did you do the deed?"

Bristling in remembrance, "Yes."

Cackling, "Was it dramatic? Did he cry and crumble like you predicted?"

Taking the offered drink, Brian sat down. "It's done."

Sliding beside him on the couch, Michael pestered, "So, what did he do?"

"Christ Michael! He fell apart, what do you think?"

Rising, Michael could barely contain his shock and glee, "God, Brian. You're such a fool."

Looking up in confusion, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You."

Waiting for Michael to continue, Brian sat still, willing his long time friend to clue him in on the joke. Standing in front of his view of Pittsburgh, "You are in love with him Brian. Completely and tragically in love with Justin and you devastated him. All because of a little bet."

Brian shot up from the sofa, "I'm not in love with him."

Turning around, "Oh yeah, then why do you look so stricken? So sick to your stomach?"

"Bad lemon bars."

"Right. He gave you everything Brian, believed in you and your words. And my God, when you were with him it was as if there was a different person...a human sitting beside him soaking up the love. But yet, with all that you still chose to hurt him. Why?"

"We had a bet. A deal."

"Ah yes, the bet. You break him and get the resort and the varied other things I might have promised. I break you and get everything."

Looking towards Michael, "What did you just say?"

"Brian, you idiot. You can have the fucking hotel. It's a goddamn squalor to begin with. You didn't even check it out did you? You think I'd want that piece of shit?"

"You said it was prime real estate and that investors backed out due to shady dealings. You said my father was bidding on it as well!"

"I may have said that."

"What about this penthouse? What about all of it Michael?"

"I lied."

Rising up, walking quickly over to Michael, Brian slammed him against the large window. "You fucking asshole!"

"And you're the most cruel sonofabitch of them all. Certainly have me beat."

Trying to find some semblance of clarity, Something to make it all seem worth it, "Enough! Just give me the deed and we'll call it even. Give me some time and I'll make it into a five star. I don't need this bullshit...I never loved him."

Laughing, "Oh Brian. The bet was never about a hotel or even your silly fucking car. It was over you. Watching you fall in love then destroy yourself and the one you love as well because of it. It's brilliant. It was, in my eyes, your greatest feat yet."

Shocked at his friend's words, Brian stood back, his heart beating furiously. He'd lost it all. He did love Justin and it had been the hardest thing ever to do to watch the young man falter at his harsh words. Brian felt the same stabbing feeling from back at the apartment, seeing Justin standing there in shock, disbelief over the betrayal from the one he loved. Now Michael was telling him the joke was all on him...not only had he destroyed the only good thing he'd ever had in his life, the one person whom he actually loved, knowing it was all a game, a game at his benefit, Brian grew enraged.

"You motherfucker!" Brian railed, rushing Michael. Crashing through the window, they fell onto the balcony. 

Lying amongst the glass, Michael shouted, "You're crazy! Get off of me," as Brian rained blows upon him.

"You're finished, Brian. You won't even be able to show your face around this town anymore!"

Gathering himself, wiping the blood from his lip Brian spat on Michael. "I'll take you down with me," he replied, turning around, quickly exiting the penthouse.

Michael picked himself up, shaking the glass from himself and moved through the broken window. Walking down the hall to his bathroom to assess the damage, his phone rang. 

_"Oh my God. Thank God you called! I've been trying to reach you. I've got some devastating news for you. It's about Emmett."_

_...."It's Brian. He's crazy! I'm so scared Blake and I think he might hurt Emmett again as well. I'll tell you when you get here. Please hurry up."_

Hearing the click of disconnect, Michael smiled to himself. He picked up the phone to make another important call. _“Room 912, please....Yes, Ethan Gold? You don't know me but I have some very important and interesting news for you. It concerns your boyfriend, Justin Taylor."_

 

While Michael was busy planning the final solution to his plan Brian Kinney submerged himself into his time honored tradition of pain management. Trolling the clubs and baths, Brian fucked one after the other. Not much else left, he considered. He’d actually fallen in love for the first time and while he believed people created their own pain he realized that he broke himself while breaking Justin’s heart.

Fooled by Michael and brought to his knees by his deeds, Brian lost himself in drugs and drink, wishing it all away.

Justin sat stoic in the bedroom while Lindsey tried to console him. Not bothering to say I told you so, she sat holding the young shattered man. Seeing Brian’s face as he walked away, cheek stinging, she knew what Brian had wanted to say. Could see it in his eyes. He did love Justin. Painfully so.

“Justin, honey?”

When she received no response, “It’ll be alright. He’ll come back.”

Wiping his eyes and rising from the settee, “I hate him.”

“No, you don’t. You love him and he loves you.”

“Right! Jesus Lindsey, I thought you hated him.”

“I did hate Brian. But I’m not blind to the fact that he’s different. He’s so in love it’s tearing him apart.”

“Why would he do this?”

“I don’t know.”

 

Running to answer the beating door, Michael checked himself in the mirror. Disheveled and bruised perfectly. Flinging open the door, “Oh thank God! Blake I was so scared. He was crazy!” Then Michael proceeded to fill Blake in on all the sordid details of Brian and Emmett and Brian and Justin and, added Ben into the mix as well. Only he forgot to mention his duplicity in all of it.

“Where is he?”

Acting the perfect victim, “I have an idea where he is. But what are you going to do?”

“I think you know! He can’t do this to you or Emmett or anyone else! I’ll see to that.”

“Blake, you wouldn’t hurt him would you?”

“Just tell me where he is.”

Telling Blake where to find Brian, Michael waited for his next visitor. As Blake left, he asked Michael to please call Emmett and tell him not to worry. Blanching, Michael said he would. 

As Blake sat outside the baths for what seemed hours, he grabbed his baseball bat from the backseat. He was crushed. Brian had been taking advantage of Emmett…all the while he seemed like he was helping them to be together. Now Michael had told him the whole story of how Brian had stolen Ben from Michael and lured Emmett into a sexual relationship, taking his virginity while doing the same to Justin Taylor. Roughing Michael up had been the last straw. Brian Kinney would never hurt another person.

 

Brian slipped out the back of the baths, getting into his car. In his drug filled haze he dialed a number he’d long since presumed to be forgotten. Hearing the other person answer, he pleaded, “I have to see him. I have to tell him the truth.”

“Come over.”

As Brian disconnected his phone, he slowly made his way across town. Getting out of his car, he walked slowly across the street and nodded to the doorman. Gaining entrance he walked to the elevator and pushed the button taking him upwards. Standing alone in the elevator he waged a war with himself. Begging inwardly for another chance to set the record straight and hopefully another chance with Justin.

As the elevator chimed signaling its arrival to the intended destination, Brian braced himself and walked quickly down the hall. Before he had a chance to knock, the door was opened and he was greeted with the bleary eyed, tear stained cheeks of his ex lover.

“Whatever you have to say, I don’t want to hear it. I cannot believe you have the gall to show your face over here.”

Nodding, “I understand but if you give me a chance to explain, talk to you, then you’ll never have to see my face again. I’m leaving as soon as we’re done.”

“Leaving? Where?”

“I’m going back to Paris.”

“Just like that? That’s so like you.”

“I just wanted you to know…what I told you, I meant it. Every last word.”

“About how you don’t believe in love? Or that I’m a naïve, silly little slut? Yeah thanks, I got it.”

“No, that’s not what I meant. I do.”

“You do what?”

“I do love you Justin. As unbelievable as it sounds to you and as unbelievable as it is to me, it’s true.”

“And what am I supposed to do with that? Forgive you?”

“You could.”

“Yes, I could. But I don’t think I can.”

“I understand. I just want to be honest with you. Like you said, honesty and commitment was what you expect. Well, I’m here to honor that even if I’m too late.”

As they stood there staring at one another, Brian knew that he’d lost. Taking one final look at the man, he shook his head and started to turn. Justin reached out grabbing his arm, stopping him. “The truth?”

“That’s all.”

“Come in.”

As hard as it was for him, Brian started at the beginning and spared nothing. His calculations, the bet, all he’d done with Emmett and how Michael had spurned him on. But through all that, through all the pain and duplicity Justin knew that Brian’s words to him were true, down to the unrepentant profession of love and the fears of what it entailed.

 

Blake had waited for hours to no avail and no Brian. With dawn breaking, driving back to Michael’s house to relay the bad news, he spotted his foe.

Brian was standing outside on the curb of an apartment building talking to someone. When he realized that the woman was Lindsey this only spurned him on more. 

“I’ll be back in a few hours.”

“I’m glad it’s over Brian.”

“Me too.”

“So, you’ll help him?”

“Yeah, he should be ready by the time you get back and then you can go.”

“Thanks Lindsey, for everything.”

“Just make it right Brian. Make it all right from now on. You have another chance and someone who’d do anything to love you.”

“Me too. I will.”

 

As they said goodbye, Blake drove up on the curb narrowly missing them both. Getting out of the car, Blake drew with him the baseball bat. Screaming, Lindsey called for the doorman to call 911. As Brian backed away, his hands outward, trying to deflect the blows Blake was raining on him, he pleaded for Blake to listen. Crying out, trying to get in between them, Lindsey too implored her old friend Blake.

"Please Blake! Stop it, you don't know what you're doing!"

Stopping for a moment, Lindsey convinced her old friend to stop and hear she and Brian out…that there was a lot more to the story and Brian isn’t the only guilty one.

Nursing his broken shoulder, Brian winced as Lindsey tried to help him. Running out the building, Justin ran to Brian having heard the shouts from his window as he’d tried to glimpse Brian before he left. Now, seeing Brian bleeding and bruised, he rushed to him. As the police cars pulled up, there was a call for an ambulance. The police took statements and when no mention of any charges being filed, Brian and Justin went to the hospital while Lindsey took Blake upstairs to fill him in.

 

Ethan arrived on time to Michael’s penthouse, being greeted by the complete disarray of the fight earlier. Having made a miraculous recovery, Michael ushered the man inside, giddy with anticipation to bring his rival down. It had started with Ben’s betrayal and abandonment but ended with Brian’s. All these long years he’d pined away for his friend. Tried everything to measure up, to catch the love that he knew brewed inside Brian. To have it taken away so quickly and easily by some little naïve twat, incensed him. Not only had Ben been taken away in the same manner, Brian was gone to him forever as well. He knew that ultimately it was his fault, knew that somewhere below the calculating measures but it had little impact on where they all stood now. 

With Ethan sitting in less than rapt attention as Michael wove his tale, he brimmed with glee at how his plan worked almost effortlessly. They all played into his hands. And by the end of the day, after sharing with Ben how his new lover had betrayed him so easily, Michael would have everything he wanted. His lover back, his mother’s social standings reinstated and Brian’s hold over him relinquished.

Though, he _didn’t_ plan on Ethan bowing out. 

"Yeah, that's all fine and good but it doesn't matter anymore."

"What?"

"We broke up."

"And? Now you can get back together. He won't be with Brian anymore."

"Doesn't matter. Look, Justin doesn't love me. He thought he did but honestly, it's for the best."

"How can you say that?"

"It's easier this way. I'm always gone and now, I won't have to lie to him anymore."

"Listen you little twit. While you were away, your little virgin boy was getting fucked six ways to Sunday by Brian Kinney! You do know who he is? What that means?"

"I know. And well..."

"Well, nothing. You will get back together with him."

"Uh, I don't know exactly who you think you are but sorry to burst your bubble. It's over. Justin loves him and he loves Justin. So, I'm bowing out. It's the right thing to do."

After hearing from Justin about his taking up with Brian Kinney of all people, he realized that maybe this was the out he was looking for. Being away and making all the false promises had taken its toll on Ethan. And having realized that Justin was a good person who deserved more made it easier for Ethan to take his leave. Not that he thought Brian Kinney was a good match or even closely resembling someone who was good enough for Justin, he knew that what they’d had was long over. Their conversation last night had told him that Justin was in love with Brian and no amount of backtracking was going to get Ethan back in his graces.

The man Justin described was so unlike the description being pelted at him now nor much like what he'd heard. There had to be some mistake because someone like Justin couldn’t be in love with someone like that. And the fact that Justin’s good name was being trashed by some two bit business man with obvious deep seeded issues, Ethan decided it best to extricate himself from all of it.

Dismayed at the man’s lack of interest in going after Brian, Michael railed at Ethan to no avail. Politely telling Michael that he was leaving, Ethan walked out the door. As he walked to the elevator he retrieved his phone and dialed Justin to let him know what was going on.

Waiting impatiently for Blake to arrive back, Michael decided to clean up and finish this all with the final nail to Brian Kinney’s coffin. Calling Ben, Michael asked him to come over as there was an extremely important matter regarding Emmett that he’d like to discuss. It was very pertinent to the current set of circumstances and Ben’s good name.

 

Showering, Michael smiled to himself about how it had all worked out. No loose ends at all. And next week was his mother’s charity auction-slash-ball and Ben would be back on his arm and in his bed. Feeling so little remorse for what he’d taken part in, orchestrated, Michael still felt the residual tug in his gut concerning Brian. That would all go away in time he reasoned. It would.

 

When Ben failed to show up at the appointed hour, Michael wasn’t worried. Three hours later he was a little frantic. At the six hour mark he was beside himself. His calls unanswered to Blake, Ben, Emmett and even his mother, he tried to calm himself with a drink.

 

Back at the apartment, Brian lay down beside Justin on his bed. His arm in a sling and heavily medicated, he was content knowing that he’d made it right. Lindsey had talked with Blake and Justin had contacted Emmett and Ben, filling them in. It would take a while for Justin to feel completely trusting of Brian again but he was willing to take the chance. There was so much to learn and all the time in the world. Justin would be going back to Paris with Brian next week after the charity auction. They would move on from there together. Just as Michael had carefully orchestrated Brian’s and Justin’s demise with a few phone calls and calculated moves, they were gladly ready, willing and able to orchestrate his.

Inviting them all over to Lindsey's they sat and conspired. Each had been hurt by Michael and Brian, in their own way. Brian tried as best he could to make amends and succeeded for the most part. But as they talked, each realized their willingness to strike back at the heart of the matter. Michael Novotny must pay.

 

Word traveled fast in their small social circles. Amazingly fast. The next week, for some unfathomable reason, Debbie was turned away as she arrived for the auction. Told that there were some technical difficulties, it would be rescheduled. Irate over the loss of funds for the hospital among other things, Debbie was assured that in the meantime, anonymous donations would take care of the needed money to the children at Mercy Hospital. Again, her calls were not being returned and she could feel the old familiar sting of a freeze out.

Her son Michael was no help. He had no idea what was going on, nothing at all, he swore. One by one Michael’s business contacts were taking their business and friendships elsewhere. And then the house of cards so carefully constructed began to fall.

On one of her regular shopping trips Debbie was shunned from the stores. Seeing her coming, door after door was shut to her. No one would look in her direction at all and as she strained to hear the whispers being taunted at her she came to the conclusion that indeed Michael knew, had to know something.

Barging into his penthouse apartment a few days later after her repeated calls went unanswered, Debbie took in the surroundings. Gone was the cleanliness her son demanded. In its wake were magazines and society rags strewn across the floor. Broken glasses littered the carpet and the dank smell of a shut in abounded. “Michael? Michael! Where the fuck are you?”

Taking a look around, she went to his bedroom. Pushing open the partially closed door she saw her only son sitting in the middle of the floor looking at the latest society pages. Snapping it from his grip, she saw pictures of Benjamin Bruckner and Brian Kinney, co-chairs and organizers of the charity auction to benefit Mercy Hospital. The very same auction that she was supposed to chair herself but was denied entry and lied to about. Alongside them, in the accompanying photos, she saw Emmett Honeycutt and Justin Taylor looking their best. Scanning the rest of the page she read the gossip column detailing the fall from grace her son had taken. All the sordid, dirty details were there in black and white as well as their truthful provenance. Seems that all had been fooled for a long time by the Novotnys.

 

Brian had known for a long time where their true lineage was after one too many lies Michael weaved had left doubt. Having checked up on Michael long before, he kept the secret his friend was too ashamed to admit. That he grew up amongst the poor, living with his widowed mother, paycheck to paycheck. Their lucky break was only due to Debbie’s hasty marriage to an older man, quite senile with no heirs. Saving this tidbit for a rainy day, Brian knew it would come in handy.

Deborah Novotny bought her way into this life and all the stories about her family’s dealings and connections were just wishful thinking on her part; her lies had become Michael’s. Having had no problem with who he really was, Brian always knew that if the truth came out about Michael, it would shatter him. It would hurt him. And that’s what he counted on. Turnabout was fair play Michael always said.

The fall from grace and subsequent loss of funds from his businesses, Michael had been force to sell his penthouse, and all other assets including his mother’s house. He was no longer able to support her or himself. The fall was quick and devastating. All the people that he’d hurt, fooled and tormented couldn’t have been happier to have him gone from their world along with his ridiculous mother.

Back to the row houses that sat in disrepair in Pittsburgh’s poorer neighborhoods they found themselves. Back into the squalor they so desperately tried to escape. Their true provenance, one they fought long and hard to forget and run away from, one that Debbie Novotny had married away from numerous times was now their home again. Shunned and poor they fell out of sight and most importantly, mind. 

A few months later the society pages regaled the public with news of Brian Kinney and his partner Justin Taylor taking on more of Europe in their respective fields along with the bylines of how they were deliriously happy together. 

 

Also, following up on the demise of the Novotnys the rags ran a _'Where Are They Now?’_ story. Deborah, now referred again to as Debbie, was back working in the very same diner where she had met her first husband Carl. And Michael, he’d been forced to find employment at the local discount market, the Big Q. To drive the point home, the follow up included pictures.


End file.
